Broken
by Jaded Calling
Summary: Willow had a rough relationship until she met Dom. Could he save her from her past as it keeps coming at them? Can they survive together and beat the odds? Will they find the light in all the darkness that happens to them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i own nothing that has to do with the fast and furious. I only own the story and characters I made up. Im not sure if this story will be good but here it is.**

**Willow Fleming and Kyle Edwards were high school sweethearts. They had a great relationship, so everyone thought. They moved to LA after highschool because Kyle wanted to be apart of the race scene. After a year in LA he knew the only team to be on was Domonic Torretto's. He worked hard to get noticed and become a great racer. Willow wasn't thrilled with his new found desire. It made him different, mean. Will she get help or lost in everything she can't fix.**

Kyle was finally noticed by Domonic Torretto at last night's race. He achieved his accomplishment. He should be happy but now he felt like he had to try and work even harder.

He was working under his car when Willow got home from work.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing my turbo for tomorrow's race."

"Your racing again?"

"Torretto finally noticed me. To be on top you gotta be in his crew. That's what I'm going for. I'll dominate at race wars and Torretto will see me as an asset."

"You're getting way to wrapped up with this Kyle. Dom doesn't let just anyone in. I don't see why this is so important to you."

He came out from under his car wiped his hands and then he grabbed her by the upper arms. "If your in Torretto's crew your gold. I wanna be gold and this is how."

He pushed her back as he left her go. She went inside and threw her jacket in the wash. She didn't like this side of him. He wasn't perfect with her, he sometimes got to rough but here lately he was horrible to her. Except in front of a crowd, then he was the perfect boyfriend. She made them something to eat the went around straightening up the house. His attitude and mood swings made her nervous, she kept busy when nervous. She also had a habit of playing with the rings on her fingers when she was anxious or scared. Kyle knew this so when he came in from outside and he saw her cleaning he felt a surge of something he never really felt before but he liked it.

"Im taking a shower quick. I'll be out in a few."

Willow didn't say anything she went to finish dinner.

When Kyle came out they ate and then she did the dishes. As she was doing dishes he came up behind her.

He moved her hair to the side and kissed down her neck. "You seemed nervous when I came in."

"No. I just didn't know what kind of mood to expect."

"You make me so furious sometimes."

"I'm sorry. I just don't understand."

He turned her around quick. "You don't have to understand! This is what I want. I wanna be someone. I wanna be known."

"Why is it so important?"

He turned away from her and then turned back and backhanded her across the face. "You just do what I say! Stop asking questions and just listen!"

Willow held her cheek where he had hit her. "I'm sorry."

He had hit her before but this was worse. She saw this one coming and that didn't sit well with her.

-z-z-z

Dom was playing poker with Rome, Tej and Brian. He had his own reason for looking into Kyle Edwards and her name was Willow. He hadn't felt feelings for anyone since Letty but seeing Willow for the first time years ago when Kyle started racing. He saw her and it just clicked. He liked her and he noticed things others didn't and something about her relationship with Kyle was wrong.

"Man I don't get it, why are you after this kid Kyle? He's nothing special." Rome said putting some chips in the pot.

"Rome, I got my reasons. There's something about him that's off. I don't know what it is but he wants in here real bad."

Brian laughed. "And Willow has nothing to do with it."

Tej shook his head. "That girl is fine. She can do better."

Dom put his cards down winning the pot. "I figure he wants something other than just on the team, and I can figure that out better with him under my nose. Willow is just a bonus. She's not like the other girls who throw themselves at me. She doesn't try to be sexy she just is. She doesn't try to get attention it just happens."

Tej smiled. "And she's hot."

Dom agreed as did the others and they started a new hand.

-z-z-z

Friday night Willow was putting fresh makeup over the bruise on her face. She didn't want people to know. She was embarrassed that he treated her so badly. It had to be her fault.

"Let's go!"

She made sure she had everything covered and headed out. She got in the car and Kyle looked her over.

"Jeans and a t-shirt? Really?"

"I needed to cover my upper arms Kyle, you left bruises from where you gripped me."

"Well you keep it up, there will be more where they came from."

She buckled up and he sped off. She didn't like this side of him at all.

-z-z-z

Dom gathered the racers who gave up their money. Willow was talking to Mia.

Dom came up to Kyle as he got ready.

"You're coming back to my house for the after party. You win we could be talking about a spot on the team."

Kyle reved up, this was it. Dom headed over so Hector could start the race. He stood by Mia and Willow.

"Your guy been hitting the top each race he does. That's impressive."

Willow looked at Dom. "Yeah, I guess. He's working hard at it." Dom said something causing her to laugh. Kyle saw this and gripped his wheel tight.

He won the race and kissed Willow when she came up to him. Dom patted him on the back, and he was congratulated by others. Then police sirens could be heard and everyone took off. When he and Willow got to Dom's he grabbed her hand before she got out. She smiled thinking it was in a good way until he squeezed hard.

"You better watch yourself in here. I mean it." He left her go and they got out and walked into the house.

"There he is!" Brian said shaking his hand. "Nice race."

"Thanks man."

Mia grabbed hold of Willow and they went to talk with a few other girls.

Kyle got a beer and talked to some of the other racers keeping his eye on Willow.

Cody came up to the girls and put an arm around Mia and Willow. They knew he was drunk.

"You ladies look good this evening."

Mia laughed. "Walk it off Cody."

Kyle put his beer down and after Cody walked away he grabbed Willow.

"We're leaving." He didn't want to draw attention to them.

"Okay. See ya Mia."

She walked out with him and he kept his arm around her as they walked to the car. Dom and Brian went out as they were leaving. Dom didn't like the way Kyle was being towards Willow. He didn't notice they were being watched.

"What is wrong with you?" Willow asked getting out from under his arm. "You got what you wanted, you should be happy."

He got in her face. "I was till my girlfriend tried to slut around."

Willow was hurt by the words. "I would never do that do you. You know that."

He pointed to the car. "Get in! Now!"

He went to get in on his side and after she hesitated a bit she got in too.

"Dom that wasn't right. He didn't have to talk to her like that."

Dom agreed with Brian. "Man we need to keep an eye on him, and her. We'll keep him close."

"I'll let Rome and Tej know to look out for her too. Mia will keep her close."

-z-z-z-

"Kyle I wasn't doing anything!"

He grabbed her by the back of the hair and pulled her to him. "I know what you were doing." He shoved her away and she grabbed her head where he pulled.

"Kyle please, I wouldn't do that to you."

He pulled into the driveway and got out. When Willow didn't move he went and pulled her out of the car. She was pulled inside and thrown on the couch. She started to fidget with her rings.

"I'd be scared to." He shut the door and a faint scream was heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow was at work the next day when Mia stopped in. Willow loved her job working at Benny's bar. She made good money with tips and no one bothered her.

"Hey you all left early last night."

"Yeah, Kyle wasn't feeling the party."

"That's to bad."

Mia sat down and ordered something to eat. They chatted till Kyle came in.

"Hey Mia."

"Hey. Sorry you guys left so early last night."

"Yeah I just wasn't in the mood."

"Well if your apart of this team you better get used to it. "

Kyle leaned forward and kissed Willow. "We will talk when you get home. Okay."

Willow nodded afraid her voice would shake if she spoke.

When he was gone and Mia left she finally took a deep breath and went to the back room. She lifted up her shirt to look at the bruising on her stomach and then lifted her sleeves to see what her arms looked like. Lying and hiding bruises seemed to be her new life. When before he would only occasionally hit her now was beginning to be all the time.

She didn't want this kind of life. She was miserable and the worst part was that she was stuck. At least that's how she felt. Stuck and very much alone.

She finished the rest of her shift and went to go home when her car wouldn't start. She tried Kyle but he wasn't answering so when someone tapped on her window she was caught off guard.

She rolled down her window. "Dom. What are you doing?"

"I was on my way to Harry's and saw you sitting here. Are you okay?"

"Actually no. My car won't start."

"Pop the hood."

She did as told and she could see him checking somethings. "Try it now."

She tried it and it started but then stalled out. He did a couple other things before he had her try again.

This time it stayed started.

"It sounds like your starter is going out. Just bring it to the shop if Kyle doesn't have time to full with it. I'll get ya fixed up."

Willow got out of the car and hugged him. When she pulled back he couldn't help himself he brushed his lips against hers. She felt the electricity from the kiss and backed up.

"I can't believe that just happened."

"Will, I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself."

She stood back a few before she came forward and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss his hands in her hair. When they pulled back she felt alive. She felt things she hadn't felt in years.

"I'm sorry Dom. I shouldn't have done that. I'm with Kyle. You don't cheat on someone you love."

"Do you really love him?"

"I thought I did at one time."

"Then why do you stay?"

"It's complicated."

"I can treat you better than he ever could. I've wanted you since I first saw you."

"Why?"

"Because." He took her in his arms and it was the first time in a long time that she felt safe and wanted. "I like the person you are. You have me wrapped around your little finger and we aren't together. I just want you."

"I wish it were easier."

"Why isn't it? We can be together if you wanna be. I'm right here."

"I just can't. It's hard to explain. I'm sorry."

"Well I'll be here when your ready."

Willow nodded and got back in her car and left.

When she got home Kyle was sitting on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"I tried to call you, my car wouldn't start. Dom was around he looked at it and says the starter is going out."

"You were with Dom?"

"No I was at work he just happened to be going into Harrys and saw me."

Kyle stood up. "Convenient isn't it? He just happened to be there."

"Kyle I swear he was just there."

He grabbed her and shoved her into the wall. "What Else happened?"

"Nothing."

He slammed her into the wall again. "Tell me the truth!"

"I am!"

He punched her in the face, giving her a bloody nose. She put her hand up to her nose to catch the blood.

"He won't want you when he knows what a pathetic bitch you are." Kyle grabbed his keys and left.

Willow waited till he was gone before the tears fell. She would never let him see her cry. He wouldn't get the satisfaction.

Dom got home and had a smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" Brian asked.

"I kissed her. I finally leaped in."

"Dude she's with Kyle."

"She's not happy. Anyone can see that. Somethings going on there. Brian she kissed me back. If she were happy that wouldn't have happened. I asked her why she stays and she said it was complicated, and hard to explain."

"So we keep an eye on them. We will find out what's up."

-z-z-z

Kyle came back to the house with flowers. Willow was in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for how I'm acting. It's wrong."

He handed her the flowers.

"You always apologise yet it happens again and again. Kyle I don't wanna live like this anymore. I'm not happy."

"You think Torretto can make you happy? Do you?!"

"This isn't about him. Kyle I just don't love you like I used to. You've changed. Not for the better. You need help."

He snatched the flowers and threw them onto the floor. Before he attacked her. He had her on the ground kicking her hard. When he went to grab her by the hair she had picked up a can from the shelf and hit him on the head with it dazing him enough for her to get up and run. She ran out the door and a few blocks away before she slowed down and started walking with her arms wrapped around herself. He was gonna kill her. She fought back and she knew that he would kill her for it. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going when a car pulled up to her.

"Hey baby girl!"

It was Rome. She didn't look right at him but she wiped her eyes to try to stop crying.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Do you need a ride?"

"No thanks. I just wanna walk."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and started walking back towards the house. Rome got on the phone and called Dom.

"Hey man I think your girl is in trouble."

"Why?" Dom stood straight from leaning into the car he was fixing.

"I just found her on the street walking and she wouldn't look at me. She was crying."

"Make sure she gets home okay. I'll message her and see if she will tell me anything."

"Alright man." Rome started towards the direction she was walking and followed her till she got home. When she went in he left.

Her phone dinged but she ignored it. Kyle was standing in the living room with his arms crossed.

"Kyle I wanna leave. I don't wanna be here anymore."

"You think I'm gonna let you go?"

"Please. You don't love me. We don't have a relationship, you just hurt me."

"I'm not letting you go. You're mine."

"I haven't been yours for years Kyle."

He walked towards her and she saw this coming. Each punch and each hit reminding her who she belonged to and this was her life. She had never felt more broken. He left her lying on the floor when he got his keys and headed out for the night.

Willow never asked him where he went when he went out but she knew he had someone else. She was the one he kept just to put through hell, the other girl got the good side of him. She hoped he'd leave her for the other girl. Anything would be better than this. She got up and went to take a shower, blood mixing with the water as she washed. No one would understand if she told them. It was her fault, it had to be. Why else would he treat her like he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Willow missed 3 days of work. It took that long for the bruises on her face to lighten enough that she could cover them with makeup.

She had ignored messages from Dom and Mia all 3 days. Kyle was watching her every move now. She was a prisoner in her own home. She needed out.

She got to work and clocked in. She liked working the afternoon shift, she was busy but not overly busy. Today though she wished she'd have stayed home.

Dom and the guys came in for lunch.

"Are you okay? I've been messaging you."

Willow didn't want to lie to Dom. She really cared about him and that scared her. "I'm sorry I was sick. I just had my phone off."

"Can we talk?"

She nodded and took him down the back hallway where they couldn't be overheard. He placed his hand on her face and she looked up at him.

"Dom what happened the other day was a mistake."

"Don't say that. Your all I can think about. It probably shouldn't have happened, it was wrong, but not a mistake. I can see it in your eyes you don't believe it was either."

"I don't wanna hurt anyone."

"I told you, I'm right here. You just gotta let me know. I can make you happy."

Her bright green eyes pierced through his brown eyes and he saw the sadness and worry there.

"Willow, I wanna be with you so bad. Tell me you want the same thing."

She bit her lip before she nodded. "Yes but I have to get away from Kyle first. I don't wanna cause waves between you guys. He's wanted on your team for so long. I have to do this right. Can you give me that? Time to get out right."

"I'll give you anything."

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips to hers then left her in the hall. She waited a few before she followed him out. What was she doing? Kyle would kill her if he found out. She wanted this more than anything though.

She served them their food and they all chatted together when Kyle came in.

"Hey boys." He sat down by Rome.

Dom noticed right away the change in her demeanor. She fidgeted and she turned a little pale. She gave him something to drink and put in his order.

"What time do you get off today babe?"

"Um 9."

"Can I use your car? Mine is slipping. I need to get some parts and work on it after work today."

She gave him her keys. "Are you gonna pick me up then or will I have my car back?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe one of the girls can give ya a ride home."

Dom took a leap. "I got her man. I'll even help you with your car when I bring her home if you need it."

"Dom that's okay. I can find a ride."

Kyle just shook his head. "Nah it's cool. Yeah if you can bring her home I could probably use the help. I need it for tomorrow's race."

Willow was petrified. This was a test, she knew it.

After her shift ended Dom was there to get her. She got in and he smiled at her.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Are you kidding I get time with you."

"I hope you and Kyle can get his car done. I'm off tomorrow but he really wants to race."

"So your off tomorrow? What are your plans?"

"Nothing I guess."

"I can take off from the garage and maybe we can go somewhere just the two of us."

"That will be to big a risk right now Dom. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I won't push. I'll take what I can get."

They pulled up to her house and got out Kyle had the car in the garage and he was under the hood. Dom went to help him and Willow went inside. She knew what was gonna happen as soon as he came in and she wanted to avoid it as much as possible.

The guys worked till 11 on the car and Willow was already in bed by the time Kyle came in. He took a shower and then his anger got the better of him.

He jerked her out of bed and held her tight her face to his.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No! What are you mad about you said he could bring me home."

"You freaking bitch." He threw her down on the bed and she didn't move while he ranted. "I know he has a thing for you! Anyone can tell that !"

"That's not my fault."

"I'm gonna make sure you never forget where you belong." He took out a belt from the closet and before she could ask what he was doing he brought it down across her side the buckle hitting her lower back. She turned over to try and protect herself when he brought it down again across her back. She cried out for the first few then it was like she just left her body to get away from the pain. When he stopped he took a blanket and pillow and went to the couch. She went into the bathroom to wash the blood from her body and stuck on new night clothes. She couldn't lay on her back. How much more could he do to her.

-z-z-z

The night of the race she wore a long sleeved T and jeans. She didn't talk or look at anybody. Dom knew something was wrong. She looked like she was in so much pain. He couldn't get close to her but she saw his face and the concern and worry was written all over it. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to save her.

The race started and Kyle lost to a new comer. He was livid. When they went to the after party at Cody's house he got so drunk Willow had to drive home. When they got there Willow was going to get a shower when Kyle threw her on to the bed and started trying to take her clothes off.

"Kyle stop it!"

"Your mine. I'll have you when I want."

"Your drunk! Get off me."

He smacker her across the face" I'm not that drunk."

He pushed her harder onto the bed with his weight. "Oww. Kyle my back. Please stop." Tears fell from her eyes as he fumbled with her jeans button. She grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and brought it down over his head. When he fell off of her she jumped up and ran grabbing her keys she got in her car and peeled out. It was over she wasn't staying there one more night. She found herself out in front of Dom's house. She slowly walked up to the porch and was gonna turn around and leave when Mia opened the door.

"Hey Will, what are you doing?"

Willow wiped the tears from her eyes but then sobbed out. "I can't take it there anymore Mia. Can I please stay on your couch for the night till tomorrow when I can get my stuff and get a motel room."

Mia wrapped her arms around her. "Of course. Are you okay?"

"No. No I'm not."

Mia led her inside and Dom stood up from the table when he saw Willow.

"What happened?" He walked over to them.

"I can't stay there anymore. I just can't."

Dom wrapped his arms around her and she ignored the pain and just left him hold her. When she looked up at him he wiped her tears for her.

"It'll be okay."

"No it won't."

"What happened?"

"It's a long story."

Rome came up and grabbed her arm the pain was to much she cried out.

Rome held his hands up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think I grabbed you that hard."

Willow began to sob again. Brian came over and lifted her sleeve up and the bruises went all the way up her arm. Willow looked down ashamed as Dom lifted her other sleeve.

"That bastard."

Willow pulled her sleeves down. There was a knock on the door and Mia went to answer it.

"Hey Mia."

Willow tried to run but Dom grabbed her and it caused her shirt to lift up a little bit exposing her lower back. You could see the belt marks.

"Brian take her."

Brian did and left her cry on his shoulder. Rome followed Dom.

"Hey Dom. I need to talk to Will. We had an argument I need to apologise."

"You get off my porch before I bury you in my front yard. You come near her again I'll kill you."

"Whatever she said…"

"We saw the bruises. Her arms her back. What Else have you been doing to her?"

"She's my girlfriend it's none of your business!"

"She may have been your girlfriend at one time. You lost her a long time ago and never knew it. You're done."

"You've wanted her from day one. I saw it and so did probably everyone else."

"So? What's your point."

"She's mine!"

"She was never yours. You were just to stupid to notice. Now get off my porch! Next time I won't ask."

"Willow! Get out here!"

He tried to get past Dom but Dom grabbed him by the throat and threw him off the porch. He landed on his back on the ground and Dom came down the steps. He grabbed him up and punched him over and over until Kyle couldn't stand anymore.

"Now get off my property."

"I'll get her back Torretto."

"No you won't." Dom walked back up the steps and inside the house. Willow was shaking she was so scared. Dom took her in his arms carefully.

"You should've told me."

"I was afraid to. I didn't want anyone to know."

"Tomorrow we will go get your stuff and you can stay here if you want."

"No I don't wanna be in the way."

Mia pulled her in for a hug. "You won't be."

Mia did up the couch and gave her some night clothes to wear for the night. Dom got angrier at each bruise he saw.

He sat with her till she fell asleep then he went up to bed. After a while he opted to sleep in the chair in the living room not wanting to leave her.


	4. Chapter 4

Dom woke up the next morning and put his hand on her to wake her up when she jerked awake with a gasp.

Dom held up his hands. "It's okay. It's just me."

She sat all the way up and put her head in her hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump."

"It's fine. You're fine."

She moved so he could sit beside her.

"We will go today and get your stuff. Brian and I will take you. You're not going alone."

Willow nodded. She didn't want to go alone. They got up had some breakfast with the others she borrowed some clothes from Mia, then Dom, Brian and her got into Brian's car and headed out.

When they got there Willow didn't see Kyle's car. She went and unlocked the door, the guys stood on the porch to keep watch. She grabbed 2 suitcases and a large duffle bag and was loading them up. Good thing she didn't have a lot of stuff.

Kyle pulled in and headed right for the house. He got to the porch but Dom wouldn't let him by.

"It's my house Torretto. Let me through."

"Not while she's in there."

She brought out one suitcase and Brian took it to the car.

"Will, we can work this out."

"No, we can't." She went back to grab another bag. Kyle pushed thru and grabbed her by the arm.

"Tell them we're okay."

Dom stood at the door ready to help her if she needed it.

"We're not a 'we' anymore. We haven't been for a long time."

"I love you. I'm sorry I got a little rough."

"A little rough! Have you seen me? You're out of control. I hate how you are. You went from a once in a while hit that was bad enough, to all the time, over everything. I'm terrified I'll breathe wrong. You don't love me. You loved having control over me."

Brian stood with Dom ready to help.

Kyle looked at her. "I was out of line last night I know."

"You went over the line. You were going to far Kyle."

"I wouldn't have…."

"Raped me!? You had me pinned down and you weren't stopping, even when I said no and stop." She wiped at her tears angrily.

"You're my girlfriend."

"No I'm not. I haven't been in years. You just didn't care. I'm done. Don't ever come near me again. Don't talk to me, don't look at me. Just leave me alone." She turned her back and he went to grab her again but Dom had him against the wall.

"Fine go be a whore then! That's all you are to him!"

Dom pointed his finger at him "You ever think of touching her again I'll break your arm."

She grabbed her last 2 bags and Brian took the suitcase to the car while Dom grabbed the duffle bag and her hand. She tossed her key to Kyle and shut the door, not looking back. When they got into the car, no one said anything at first.

Brian tapped her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's done."

Dom grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him happy with her decision to finally walk away and to something better.

They unloaded her stuff into Dom's room. He said he would take up the couch. She already had a paper looking for a place because she didn't want to impose longer then she had to.

"You know you don't have to start looking at this very moment."

Willow smiled at Dom. "Yes I do. I don't wanna put you out."

"Your not."

"Dom. What if you decide this isn't going to work between us? I need to have a place."

"I'm not gonna think that…. Also what Kyle said about you being nothing but a whore to me is not true. You're not a whore I've never thought that about you. I never could."

Willow understood she was grateful he said it though.

Dom helped her get settled in and then he and Brian had to go to the garage. Mia and Rome were off today and had orders to keep her company.

"Guys you don't have to stick around. I have to work in a couple hours."

Rome sat down. "Not leaving ya alone."

They all talked a bit then she got ready and left for work.

It was a slow night tonight. Not many people in the bar. She was doing inventory when someone cleared their throat.

She turned around and backed up a little.

"What are you doing here?"

Kyle sat down. "We need to talk without your bodyguards."

"There's nothing to talk about. Kyle it's over."

He leaned forward. "It's only over when I say it's over."

Willow was afraid he'd be like this. She didn't want him to run Dom off.

"Why can't you just let it go? Why does this matter?"

"Because you are mine! You will always be mine!" He said in a voice only she could hear.

"I'm not yours. I'm not property."

"You're gonna come back to me. Tell Dom you made a mistake."

"No!"

Kyle stood up as Tej and Rome came in. He saw them then looked at her again.

"You're gonna regret that decision. Real soon." He then walked away. As he passed Tej and Rome he smirked.

Tej sat down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing. Just looking for something to get into." They each ordered a drink and stayed a while. After they left a small rush came in and she stayed busy the rest of the night.

Closing time

"Bye Will, see ya tomorrow." Benny said as he got into his car and left. Willow walked down to her car and slowed as she got closer to it. Whore was written on her windshield and her front tire was slashed.

She kneeled down and looked at the damage. She knew this was just the beginning. She stood up when high beams flashed her. She looked over and saw a car but she couldn't tell who it was. She shielded her eyes from the bright lights when the car reved it's engine and came at her at high speed. She dived in front of her car as the car just missed her and blew past her. She didn't even look to see what kind of car it was, even though she had an idea. She breathed heavy and waited for her heart rate to slow before she called Dom.

"Hey Where Are you?"he asked when he answered she didn't realise the time as it took her a bit to calm down.

"Um, I need a ride home. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for? Are you okay?"

"No I'm not." Her voice cracked a little. "Someone screwed with my car, and then someone tried to run me over."

"I'm on my way. Wait in your car and lock the doors."

"Okay."

They hung up and she did as told. Dom pulled in 15 minutes later. She got out of the car and he was wrapping her in his arms. After he left her go he looked at everything.

"I can have Brian get the flatbed and come get your car." He turned to face her. "Are you okay?"

Willow shook her head. "If it was Kyle, he tried to kill me. He peeled out and came at me as fast as he could and didn't slow down or stop, just kept going."

"Did you know the car? Was it Kyle?"

"I don't know. When I dived out of the way I was winded and I didn't think to look or anything. I'm sorry."

He placed his hands on her shoulder. "Babe, quit apologizing, you did nothing wrong. I'm not gonna get mad at you."

"You will eventually. "

"Yeah and you will with me too. I will never get so mad though that I would hit you. Never!"

"Okay. It's just hard to not worry about it."

"You have to trust me."

"That's gonna take some time Dom."

"I know that, and I'm not rushing you."

He got on the phone and called Brian who brought the flatbed and picked up car taking it to the garage.

"I'll work on it tomorrow." Dom said as they got home.

"Okay thanks."

Brian went up to bed and Dom started to fix the couch up. She stayed on the steps a minute before she spoke.

"You can come upstairs."

Dom was not sure he heard her right.

"You know if you want to. I'd like you to stay with me."

"Are you sure?"

Willow nodded. "I wanna trust you, and I need to bring my wall down that I put up a long time ago. I really care about you Dom. I wanna be with you and staying together getting to really know each other is a good start." She held out her hand as he came to the steps. He took hold of it and she led him upstairs. They got into the bedroom and as Willow went to change into her nightclothes Dom undressed and stuck on a pair of pajama bottoms. He didn't get into bed yet, he waited for her. She came back into the room and he still got angry at the bruises on her arms, but he was falling in love with the girl who had them.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before he got into bed and she followed.

"I wanna know you, everything about you." He said moving some hair from her face as they laid down.

"Like what?"

"Everything I know about you is you moved here 3 years ago with an asshole, you work at Benny's, and your the sweetest person I've ever met. I know some things about you, but I wanna know it all. The good, the bad, everything."

"That could take a while."

"I got nothing but time."

"I'm from Arizona. I was raised by my mom until she died when I was 15, my grandpa raised me after that. My dad is a guy I've met maybe 5 times in my life. He's big on drinking and from what Mom and Grandpa said he was a mean drunk. "

"How long has it been since you seen him last?"

"My mom's funeral. So like 9 years."

"He doesn't know what he's missed with you."

"I'm okay with that. I don't need him. My grandpa though is awesome. He's always been behind me no matter what I do. When I chose Kyle though it hurt him. Kyle knew he didn't like him so I wasn't allowed to really keep in contact."

"You can get back in contact with him. You should. Family is everything."

"I'm not sure he'd be real proud of me right now."

"You're not with him anymore. I want you to be you. Not who you think I want you to be. I want you to have your family."

"I have a brother too. Jace, we were close until Kyle. We did everything together. He never liked Kyle either, he always said there was something about him. I should've listened."

"If it were Mia I'd be there for her no matter what. I'd try to understand and not blame her for things out of her control. He's gonna be glad to have you back baby. You need to reach out."

"What if they turn their back on me like I did them?"

"You'll never know if you don't try. Get back out there with friends and your family. I want you to have that."

"Thanks. I'd like that too."

"So what else?"

"Let's see…. I love to read. I love October because I like haunted houses and hayrides. I'm allergic to strawberries, peanut butter, and bees. I do have an EpiPen in my bag if I ever need it."

"Good to know."

"I was a cheerleader for a few years. I was a nerd in student council and prom queen."

"Sexy."

"I'm also terrified of big dogs. I was attacked when i was 8 by a friends dog. Haven't gotten over that fear."

"No dogs. Check." He smiled and she did too. They talked well into the morning before she fell asleep. Her on Dom's chest he kissed her head then closed his eyes to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

When they woke up the next morning they had breakfast then Dom went to fix her car so she had it for work. She was doing dishes when Mia left for her shift at the hospital. Rome and Tej hung out a bit till they went to the garage to help Dom and Brian. She looked around the house and felt a little out of place. She went and sat down to read a book she pulled out of her bag when her phone dinged. She opened the text message and sighed.

(_I won't miss next time.)_

He was really gonna make her life miserable. She deleted the text and put her head in her hands.

Tej came back a few hours later and tossed her his keys.

"Dom said it was still gonna be a bit so take my car tonight."

"Are you sure?"

Tej nodded and sat down. She went and got ready for work and left.

It was a busy night but tips were good. She needed the money. By closing time she was ready to go home.

"Will, can you take out the trash while I count the drawer and get the deposit?"

"Sure." She grabbed to 2 bags and dragged them out. She opened the lid to the dumpster and put one bag in. The second she dropped as she was pushed face first into the dumpster wall and pinned there.

"Help!"

He grabbed the back of her her hair tilting her head. "I've got a message for you." His voice was a low growl.

"Let me go!"

"You better go back to Kyle or this will just be the beginning of what can happen. I was given free reign to do whatever means necessary to get the message across."

"I'm not going back. If he wants me tell him to man up and face me." She struggled causing his grip to tighten.

"He said you were getting guts. Wonder what they will look like on the ground." He flipped open a knife. Willow closed her eyes. She wasn't gonna give in to her fear.

"Dom will find you and kill you."

"He can try bitch!" He slammed her into the wall again and then she fell to her knees as she heard footsteps running away. She breathed deep and then went back inside. She wasn't gonna tell Dom. He'd flip.

She cleaned up in the bathroom helped finish close then headed home. Everyone was upstairs when she got home. Dom was watching tv in bed. She said hi then grabbed clothes and got a shower. The hot water soothed her muscles. She got out dressed and dried her hair then went back into the bedroom. She shut the door and just felt this desire from seeing Dom without a shirt and only in boxers. She walked over to the bed and climbed to sit on top of him. He was shocked but didn't say no. She started kissing him and he brought his hands up to her body. Kissing down her neck and then attacking her mouth. He pulled her shirt off then rolled them so he was on top of her still kissing her. His hands touched her body learning every piece of it.

"Are you sure?" He asked coming up for air.

"Yes." She pulled him back down and then he kissed down her body. Every bruise he was just seeing for the first time. He wanted to kiss them away. He came back up to her mouth then sat up to pull his boxers off along with her bottoms. He placed the sheet over them and got ready.

"I swear I will never hurt you Will."

She looked into his eyes. "I know."

He positioned himself at her entrance and leaned down to kiss her as he entered her. Willed gasped a little so Dom just waited a minute before moving again. She was so tight and he wanted to make this last. Willow had never felt anything like it. He was bigger than what she was used to and it felt so good. As he began thrusting in and out of her she relaxed more and more. It felt so good.

Dom had a steady pace when he felt her tighten around him. That was gonna be it for him. He quickened his pace and as she exploded around him he exploded inside of her. When they were finished he stay inside of her as he kissed her face and lips before moving. He laid on his pillow and she laid on his chest.

"I've never felt anything like that before. " she said.

"That was perfect."

They fell asleep like that in total bliss.

Dom woke up first the next morning and Willow was facing away from him. He could see the welts that were healing and the marks from the belt, bruises and cuts. How could someone do that to someone so sweet, or to anyone was beyond him. He wanted nothing more than to protect her and show her what real love was like. She stirred in her sleep and he smiled. She was his now and he was gonna treat her like she should've been treated to begin with. He wanted her to be happy. He loved her already. She stirred again and turned to her back to wipe her eyes. She looked over at Dom and he leaned down and kissed her.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and before Dom could say anything Rome busted in. Willow wrapped the sheet tighter around her and blushed.

"Well it's about damn time." Rome laughed. "Breakfast is ready." He then left shutting the door behind him. Dom got up and got dressed. Willow did the same and pulled her hair into a messy bun. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck.

"Next time we lock the door."

Willow laughed. "Agreed."

They headed down for breakfast and knew Rome already told them, but they didn't care. Willow blushed but she held her head high. She was happy for once. Nothing could take that from her.

The guys were getting ready to leave for the garage. Dom kissed her.

"Your car will be done by lunch time someone will come get you to get it. When do you work?"

"I'm off till monday now."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I can think of something to do."

"I bet you can." She laughed.

"Well I will see you in a bit. I cleaned out half my dresser for you and made room in the closet for some stuff so your not living out of a suitcase."

"Awe thank you." She kissed him again and they all walked out the door. "If you need me or anyone…."

"I got the numbers."

He left. Mia was walking out the door too when she hugged Willow.

"I'm so glad you two have each other. You make him happy."

"He makes me happy."

Mia walked out and Willow shut and locked the door. She went out and did the morning dishes then went upstairs to get some of her clothes put away. She had music on her phone and was at ease for the first time in forever.

He picked the lock and entered the house. He knew no one was there. He lightly walked up the stairs and followed the sound of the music the door was half opened and she was singing along hanging up clothes. He watched her for a bit before walking back downstairs he was going to leave when he saw Brian coming up the walk he took off out the back quick and over the fence. Now he knew how easy it was to get her he had to bide his time.

Brian came in and yelled.

"Willow!"

She looked downstairs turned off her phone and headed down.

"You should lock the door when your here alone."

"I did."

Brian saw the backdoor open. "And the backdoor?"

Willow looked. "I thought they were locked."

Brian went out back to look around then came back in.

"Maybe we forgot to lock it."

"But I know I locked the front."

"It's probably nothing." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We got you."

They left so she could get her car.

When she walked in Dom scooped her up. "There's my girl."

She kissed him and then he sat her down. A few of the racers were there.

She waved to them and they greeted her. Dom handed her the keys to her car.

"Good as new."

"Thank you so much. How much?"

He whispered something in her ear and she giggled. "Okay deal."

"Do you wanna grab lunch quick with me?" Dom asked saying bye to the racers.

"Sure."

They headed to the mexican restaurant down the street and had a good lunch before she headed back to the house.

She knew tonight was the races so she made something easy for dinner so they could eat and go.

Everyone got home at once ate and got ready.

"Are you raising tonight?" She asked Dom.

"Yeah. I wanna show these guys why I'm the king."

"I'll be waiting for ya."

They left and got to the spot. Willow got out and went with Mia to talk to the other girls. The race was set to take off. Before the race started Willow excused herself to find Mia since they got separated. She was walking toward the cars when she was pulled into an alley and thrown into the brick wall. The person dazed her as they pinned her arms above her head and holding there.

"Well look who's away from the pack."

Willow looked at kyle and tried to break free. "This isn't funny! Let me go!"

"Scream all you want. No one can hear you."

"What do you want?"

"You." He leaned down to kiss her and she head butted him in the nose.

"You Bitch!" He took her head and slammed it in the wall dazing her. When he went in to kiss her again she brought up her knee and caught him in the groin. He left her go and she fell to the ground beside him. She got up and ran. He was right behind her. He grabbed her from behind as she kicked and screamed. No one could hear her over the music. Cody saw her though.

"Kyle man let her go."

"She's mine." He only had her by the waist when she elbowed him in the nose again. He was pissed when he threw her to the ground and pulled out his knife Cody grabbed him before he could stab her.

"Get Dom!" He yelled to someone.

"Kyle stop it your gonna hurt her."

"That's the idea. I'm gonna kill this bitch!"

Willow held his arms up with Cody's help as she struggled to get free. Cody was pulled from Kyle then Kyle was pulled Willow. Brian helped her up as Dom started his assault. He had Kyle a bloody mess and was now kicking him while he was down. Willow put an arm on his arm instantly calming him down. He looked at the group that had formed.

"He is no longer a racer! Banned from the races and circuit! Is that understood! Anyone who messes with my girl on his behalf will be the next to get a beating and be tossed out!" He looked down at Kyle and pointed. "I told you before now I'm telling you again. You come near her or touch her again I'll bury you where no one will find you. That's a promise!"

He put his arm around Willow and they left. They weren't going to party tonight. On the way home Dom just stared out the windshield.

"Dom I'm sorry. I was looking for Mia and he caught me off guard."

"Babe it's not your fault. I'm blaming me. I knew he was there. I should've been with you."

"You can't protect me 24 hours a day. We will figure it out. I'm not gonna let him keep controlling me."

Dom kissed her hand. "Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed and Kyle seemed to back off. Willow and Dom were still finding things out about each other and loving everything they found out. She even got back in touch with her brother. She was healed up and things were going good. She was slowly getting back to being herself. The fear she always had was diminishing and she was happy.

Willow got home from work and Dom was sitting up waiting for her. She sat down beside him and laid her head on his lap.

He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Long night?"

Willow shrugged. "It was busy, but not bad. I'm just glad to be home."

"That's the first time you called this home."

She looked up at him. "Was that bad?"

"No. I want this to be your home. I'm glad you're feeling like it is now."

"Are you ready to go up to bed?"

Dom grabbed her hand helped her up then stood up so they could go upstairs. Rome came down.

"Hey do you guys wanna go grab food? No one else will go with me and I'm hungry."

Willow snickered. "You're always hungry."

"So."

"Sorry man we were going to bed." Dom said passing him.

"Damn."

They got to their room and shut the door, and locked it then they found themselves in each others arms kissing. Doms hands exploring her body. He had her out of her clothes in a minute and she was working on his. They made their way to the bed and he laid her down his mouth never leaving her lips. He kissed down her body and got ready to enter her. She loved this. He always took such care with her and showed her what he was feeling. He made her body craved him. He entered her and they began to rock together. He murmured how he loved her in his ear. When they finished Dom stayed on top of her a minute and she finally left her wall down.

"I love you too."

Dom smiled. "I've been waiting for that." He rolled off her and pulled her into his arms she laid her head on his chest and they both went to sleep.

-zzzz-zzz

Kyle drank the last of his beer then grabbed another. He looked at the picture of him and Willow. He needed her back. He was gonna get her back. Somehow. He took a drink and then sat his beer down and took out a cigarette lighter he lit the picture on fire.

"Soon you'll know what real pain is."

He put the picture on a plate and watched it burn.

-zzzz-

Dom left for work with the guys and started working on the honda he had been rebuilding the motor on.

"Hey Dom shipments here." Tej said.

He wiped his hands and went to sign for it.

Rome and Brian started to unload it and put it away.

"We should all go out tonight after the race." Brian said putting some boxes away. "I hear Greg is having a party."

Dom liked the sound of that. "Sounds good. I'll see what Will wants to do, you talk to Mia."

Tej shook his head. "Never thought we'd lose ya to a girl."

Rome smiled. "At least it's a good girl, and she fine as hell."

Dom gave Rome a look. Rome held his hands up in defense.

"Chill homie, I'm just saying." He went back to work.

-zzzz-

Willow got to work and started helping with the inventory. They were getting behind on it and keeping up with what needed to be ordered. She finished with that and left Benny to put stuff away while she looked over the front. A steady rush came in for lunch and kept her busy. She was so caught up in stuff she didn't see him sit down until she went to get his order.

"What are you doing here Kyle?"

"Just lunch and a coke."

She got him his drink took his order then started wiping out glasses they used.

"Ignoring me won't make me go away."

"Well I can hope."

She handed some people their orders then handed him his. She tried to stay busy talking to others at the bar.

When she came over to hand him his check he grabbed her hand.

"I still love you Willow."

"I don't love you. I haven't for a while. You need to move on and hopefully you treat the next girl right or she has a dad or brother that kills you."

"You'll always be mine. I'll show you. You'll realise this is a mistake."

She pulled her hand free. "Going back to you would be a mistake." She walked into the back to calm down then she checked everyone out who was leaving when it got to him she gave him his change and looked him dead in the eye.

"Leave me alone. Quit trying to get me back. I'm done."

He took his change and left with a look on his face that Willow knew all too well. He was pissed.

She got off work and headed straight to the house so they could go to the race. She changed into a skirt like Mia had on and tank top so they could leave Dom wasn't racing tonight, but Rome was.

"Do you feel like going to a party after the race?" He asked her getting in his car.

"Yeah. Sounds good." She started to fidget with her rings. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just anxious."

They got to the race, Rome won. They headed to the party in full swing. Mia dragged Willow to get something to drink.

"Girl, you make my brother so happy."

They looked at Dom who was talking with some guys.

"He makes me happy."

"I'm glad he found you."

"Thanks Mia. I am too."

They chatted a bit more. Willow put her drink down. "I'll be back. I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay. I'll watch your drink."

Willow went to the bathroom and washed her hands then looked in the mirror. The music was so loud you could barely hear yourself think. She went to leave the bathroom when she was pushed back in and the door was locked. Kyle stood there and smiled at her.

"Kyle leave me out!"

He lunged at her and pinned her against the wall. She went to scream when he covered her mouth with his hand. He kissed down her neck she tried to push him away but his body weight on her was to much. She screamed into his hand and then bit him.

"Ow! Bitch!" He backhanded her, then took her head and cracked it against the wall. She slid down to the floor holding her head when he grabbed her leg and pulled her till she was laying on the floor. He got on top of her and she went to scream again but her covered her mouth and began to fondle her body. She pushed and pushed even tried hitting him. Nothing worked. Tears fell from her eyes as he stuck his hand up her skirt. She tried to kick to get him off of her but he wasn't moving. He kissed down her neck to her breast and he stuck a finger inside her. She grunted at the intrusion. She scream into his hand again as she sobbed out. He punched her twice in the face to quiet her then he pulled down his zipper and hiked her skirt up before moving her panties aside, as she pushed and pounded against his chest. he forcefully and roughly entered her and kept thrusting into her hard. Willow cried out in pain but knew no one would hear her. The pain and humiliation she felt was so high she felt herself dying inside. He got her arms and pinned them above her head as he continued the assault on her body. When he finished he got off her and she scooted to sit back against the wall curling up to try to disappear. She had blood coming out of her nose as she shook from shock.

"There's lesson number 1. When I'm done with you I'll have you begging me to kill you." He took out his knife and sliced down her arm before grabbing her head and slicing down her neck. "That's just a preview. Let's see if Dom wants you now that you're pathetic and used."

He walked out the door and Willow sat there arms around her knees shaking uncontrollably.

Mia walked up to Kelly. "Hey you seen Willow?"

"Last I saw she went into the bathroom."

Mia made her way over and knocked. No one said anything. The door was unlocked so she opened it.

"Oh god!" She ran over to Willow and wrapped her arms around her as she cried on her shoulder. Mia left go long enough to grab the hand towel, wet it and wipe off her face and hold it to her neck. "Someone help!"

Brian was walking by when he heard Mia. He saw what was going on and ran to get Dom.

"Dom we gotta go. Something's happened."

"What?"

Brian led him back to the bathroom and he almost fell to the ground. Willow was crying and shaking while Mia tried to calm her down. She was holding a towel to Willows neck and holding her tight. Dom ran and grabbed a blanket that was when he seen Kyle leaving. Kyle shot him a wink before walking out the door. Dom took the blanket and wrapped it around Willow before picking her up and carrying her to the car. She had stopped crying but didn't say anything. Brian looked her over as Mia did.

"Man she's in shock." Brian said standing up. Mia just wiped her own tears. They all got in their vehicles and Dom took her to the hospital.

The nurse had Dom place her on a bed in trauma and then she looked at Mia.

"She knows you it may be a comfort to her to have you in here."

Mia nodded. Dom and the others went to the waiting room to worry.

It was a few hours later when Mia came out crying. Dom stood up.

"It's bad." She said.

"How bad?"

"They had to stitch her neck and arm, they sedated her…. Dom there was signs of a sexual assault. They did a rape kit. They are checking for DNA. Dom it was bad."

Dom walked over to the wall and punched it before kneeling and leaning against it.

"Kyle. He was there tonight. He did this."

Tej was livid like the others. "He's gonna get his."

Dom stood up. "Yes he is."

Brian called Hobbs his friend from the police force he kept in contact with. Hobbs came right over. He got the rape kit and took it back to be looked over.

Dom had never felt the rage he felt right now. They were left back with Willow so he tried to stay composed. He sat by her bed and took her hand as she slept. Kyle had a world of pain coming to him, and he had no idea what Dom was capable of.


	7. Chapter 7

Willow woke up in a daze her vision blurry. She felt someone had her hand so she pulled it free then rubbed her eyes. when she looked again Dom was looking at her. She looked and saw the others all asleep.

Dom went to put his hands around her face but she jerked away.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"How can you call me baby?"

"Because I love you."

"Why?" She was so confused. "This is all my fault."

He went to touch her again and she left him. "This is not your fault. None of this was your fault."

"I'm damaged, broken." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Dom wiped them away. "You are not damaged, and no one can break you. Don't ever think that."

"I feel broken. You're gonna look at me differently now. You all will."

"No we won't. You're you. The same person you've been. Don't let this take that away from you baby."

Willow didn't know what to say. The wound was still fresh. Someone knocked on the door and Hobbs came in.

"Hi Willow, I'm Lucus Hobbs. Can we have a chat?"

This woke the others up.

"Do you know who attacked you?"

"Kyle Edwards. My ex."

"Would he have a reason he thinks is logical?"

"He was abusive and I left him. He said this was just part of what he had planned for me."

Dom looked at her.

"He sliced my neck and said that was a preview and that when he was done with me I'd be begging him to kill me."

"Do you know if anyone else saw him with you?"

"I don't know."

"The thing is there was no DNA except saliva on your neck which he said is because you made out with him. He said he never attacked you."

"So it's my word against his. Your not gonna do anything are you?"

"I'm gonna keep digging. I'm close to this group and from what I've heard from some people I've questioned is your an honest person."

"And that gets me nothing."

Hobbs had nothing to say to that.

"I bit him."

"What?"

"He had his hand over my mouth and I bit him. Hard. I think I broke skin."

"Now that can be helpful. Do you know which hand?"

"His right he used his other to hold me down."

Hobbs wrote this down.

"This could help Willow." He shook Dom's hand. "I'll keep you in the loop."

When he left Dom wrapped his arms around her she was tense at first then she relaxed a bit. The doctor came in and looked her over, checked her stitches and then had the nurse bring in her discharge papers. She was to follow up with her doctor and have the stitches removed in 2 weeks.

The police took her clothes so she was given scrubs to wear home. When they got home Dom helped her to the shower. When she got in he left to go talk to the guys. As she left the water hit her she cried not knowing what else to do. She took the soap and scrubbed hard hoping it would take the feeling she had away. Her skin felt dirty and like it wasn't hers.

Dom stood in the living room pacing. "I want him found. He's not gonna be hiding because he thinks he's getting away with this. I want him in front of me so I can beat him to nothing."

Tej sat down. "He needs to pay."

Willow stood in the shower until the water ran cold then she got out dried and dressed. She went into her and Dom's room and sat in the center of the bed with her knees drawled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She needed to beat this. He couldn't win. She wasn't gonna let him.

Dom knocked then came in a few seconds later. He sat beside her on the bed and she laid her head on his shoulder.

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll get thru this. He's not gonna hurt you ever again."

"He already hurt me. That's not gonna just go away."

"No. It'll get easier and better over time. Just don't shut me out. Don't shut any of us out. We'll help you get through this together."

Willow took a deep breath. "He's got other stuff planned Dom. I think he's gonna kill me."

Dom faced her and took her face into his hands. "That will not happen. It won't."

"I hope your right."

"Why don't you lay down and get some rest. Are you in any pain? I have your pills here." He got them off the nightstand to show her.

"No I'm okay. I just feel run down."

He moved the blankets so she could crawl under.

"Lay with me. Please."

He got in and she laid on his chest. She was asleep in no time. Dom just laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking. He loved her so much and he wanted to take her pain away so badly.

It had been about an hour when she started to stir in her sleep a little. Dom held her tight hoping she would feel safe.

_**He held her down against the floor she tried to scream.**_

_**"Your used goods now. Your all mine."**_

_**He entered her forcefully each thrust harder then before.**_

"Ahhhhh! Stop!" She fought against her attacker.

"Baby, baby! Wake up!"

She opened her eyes and stopped fighting. Dom helped her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her as she breathed heavy trying to calm down.

"I got you. Your safe."

"He was here. He wouldn't stop."

Brian, and Rome came up to see if everything was okay. Dom waved them away once they opened the door.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Willow was quiet for a few minutes. "He held me down. He told me I was used goods and that you wouldn't want me now. I tried to fight back but his weight was too much. I bit his hand that was covering my mouth and tried to scream. He hit me, and then he was inside of me." She wiped the tears that fell and sniffled. "He wouldn't stop and then when he was done he said that was just a preview of what he's gonna do to me. He cut my neck and then he left like nothing happened."

"Baby look at me."

She turned to look at him.

"What he did to you was not your fault. It does not change how I love you or what I think of you."

"I feel like he's winning. He said when he was done with me I'd be begging for him to kill me. Dom… I can't take much more. I'm trying to be strong but I just wanna crumble."

"You're the strongest person I know. Other girls would've given up a long time ago. You have to much to give up now."

She laid her head back on his shoulder and they sat like that for a few before they got up and went downstairs.

Mia was making dinner, Willow jumped in to help. Dom grabbed a beer and went out to the yard with the guys.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked.

"Nightmare. She told me about what he did to her. He's not done with her yet. I want it out on the streets I'm looking for him. I want him found."

Tej propped his elbows on his knees. "That's already done man."

"She'll be okay. It won't happen overnight. We really need to support her."

Rome gave him a handshake "you both got our support."

Mia called out to them. "Dinner."

They all sat down to eat having normal conversations. Willow picked at her food but tried to get involved with the conversations going on. Dom watched her without being obvious. He was worried. He was gonna make a call later and hopefully have a surprise for her.

After dinner Rome and Brian cleaned up and they all watched a movie in the living room.

When everyone decided to go to bed Willow laid on Dom's chest until he fell asleep and then she got up and went down to the couch to stare out the window waiting for morning.

Dom woke up at 5am and saw she wasn't in bed, he looked around upstairs before he headed downstairs and saw her on the couch. He sat beside her and tucked some hair behind her ear and kissed her on the head.

"I was afraid to sleep. I don't want to see the replay."

"You can't stay up all night. The way to get past it is to face it."

"I'm afraid to."

"You don't have to rush. It's all about you baby. You do what you need to get past this."

"I wanna go back home. I wanna see my grandpa and brother. I wanna be as far away from Kyle as I can get. Just for a few days to clear my head and deal."

"If you think that'll help then I support you."

"I just want a few days i can't think here when I know he can be right around the corner. "

"I get that. Talk to Benny about some time off and we will make arrangements."

"Thank you. You're being so great about all this. I really appreciate it."

"I'll do anything for you. I love you."

"I love you too."

She didn't have work today but the others did so while they were at work she went and spoke to Benny and got 5 days off. She explained that there was an emergency and something had happened and he understood.

She got back to the house and sat on the back porch by herself thinking about everything that had happened.

Dom and the guys all got home and Dom had a surprise for Willow. He saw her sitting on the porch steps and led the person to the back. He and the guys watched from the door as the person went out.

Willow was expecting Dom so she was startled when she heard a voice.

"Twinkie?"

She stood up fast and turned around before throwing herself into his arms.

"Jace." She hugged him tight and he hugged her even tighter. Dom had explained a bit of what had happened to her not in so much detail but enough for him to understand.

When they pulled away Jace really looked at her.

"Not so much a twinkie anymore are ya."

"No, not really."

"I'm here to take you home then Dom is gonna come get you in a few days. I really needed to see you after what I was told. Why didn't you call me when he started abusing you?"

"After he had me cut contact I didn't think you would wanna hear from me or care."

"Your my little sister. Of course I care. I'd have been out here in a minute to knock his ass out."

"I'm really sorry that I left you guys. I'm sorry i left him get away with cutting you guys out of my life. I feel so stupid."

"Yeah well so do I. He had us all fooled. He was this great guy while you were in high school and then his true colors showed. I should've protected you so I'm sorry for letting you down."

"Guess we both messed up huh."

"Yeah we did. So how's this new guy he seemed cool to reach out to me like he did."

"He's pretty great. I feel like he can do better though. I love him so much."

Dom smiled from where he was standing and then walked outside.

"Baby you better pack. I figure your gonna wanna hit the road after we eat."

Willow nodded and they all walked in. Jace got to talk with the guys while she packed some clothes.

When they were leaving Dom walked her out to the car and Hugged her tight.

"Call, text let me know your okay. Have fun and do what you need to do babe. I'll be there to get you in a few days. I love you."

She gave him a small kiss. "I love you too."

He watched the car go down the road and when it was out of sight he went back inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Willow had been at home for 2 days and she was thinking with a much clearer head, but she was still very angry and hurt. Anyone would be though given the circumstances. She was out at the horse ring watching this one wild mare do circles and kick the ground angrily.

"I know how you feel."

Jace walked up behind her. "It's been a while since you broke a horse in, why not try it."

"No. That's okay."

You need to feel your emotions sis, Instead of bottling them up. Be angry, yell, scream, hit something."

"I honestly feel numb Jace. I know how I feel I'm just numb. I feel like this is all my fault."

"Yeah Dom mentioned that. You didn't makeKyle the way he is. He's always been that way and was just good at hiding it."

"Well he really had me fooled. I fell right for it and didn't even realize I was losing myself till it was too late."

"You seem more yourself with Dom."

"He lets me be me. He never tells me what to do, how to dress, who to talk to. I know he's nothing like Kyle, but sometimes I'm still scared. I'm afraid I'll do something wrong."

"Everyone does stuff wrong it's life, but you shouldn't be punished or treated like you were. Dom told me about some of the marks you had, and I can only imagine the marks he doesn't know about."

"It was bad Jace. Really bad."

"Wanna tell me about it?"

"Not really. You know how Rocky looked at the end of every movie? Kinda like that."

"I wanna kill him."

"Dom does too."

"Can you blame him?"

Willow didn't answer. After a few minutes they went inside to get ready to meet some of her friends from school she wanted to catch up with. She messaged Dom all the time missing him and the others so bad. She loved visiting but she wanted to be back with Dom. She felt safe here no Kyle, no problems, but she knew reality had to be faced.

The 3rd day Dom was on his way to get her. She was watching that mare again. She looked around before grabbing a lead and going into the pin. She started getting the mare going trying to show her who was in charge but the mare resisted. The mare resisted the truth just like Willow did.

Dom got there and Jace met up with him. He introduced him to their grandpa Jack.

Jack saw Willow. "What's she doing with that crazy mare? That horse won't break."

"She needs this grandpa." They all started walking to the pin.

"What's she doing?"

"Facing the truth."

Willow tried to get the mare to follow her direction but it kept resisting.

"Why are you so angry?! You can't keep resisting forever!"

She tried to get her to switch direction she wouldn't.

"Why are you so freaking stubborn?! Your like me, stupid! Your stupid and angry! You wanna be in control and be yourself!" She started to get choked up. "You just wanna be anywhere else! You feel like you're a mistake and broken and beaten down! You're not a mistake you're not broken! It's not your fault! I'm sorry your so angry! I'm sorry your confused and trapped and just unhappy!" She stopped trying to get the horse to do anything as she wiped her eyes. After a moment t the mare walked cautiously over to Willow and dropped her head. Willow rubbed her head. "Your stronger than you think. You don't have to be the victim and neither do I." She sniffed a little when she felt arms wrap around her. She turned into Dom's chest.

"I don't wanna be so broken. I wanna fight back."

Dom rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I'm glad you faced what you were trying to hide from. Now we can face it together as a team, sound good?"

Willow nodded. She saw her grandpa at the gate and ran over to him as he pulled her in for a hug.

"Twinkie you charge forward, don't look back and never let him think he got the best of you."

"I won't."

Jace walked over and smiled at her. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I am."

"Yeah you are. You need me I'm a call away." He shook Dom's hand. "Take care of her. If anything else happens I wanna know."

"You got it man. Don't worry I'd never hurt her. I love her too much."

Jace went in and grabbed her bag putting it in Dom's trunk and they left to make the long trip home.

They had a long talk about how she wanted to get her control back from Kyle.

"Hobbs said he's still digging for witnesses and evidence. He said Kyle had the bite but he said it was a dog bite and it looked distorted like he altered it so it just proves again his word against yours."

"He's gonna get away with it all isn't her?"

"Not if I have a say in it. He will get his."

Willow believed him.

By the time they got back to LA and grabbed something to eat they were ready for bed. They said hi to everyone and talked a bit then went upstairs.

"How have you been sleeping?"

Willow shrugged changing into shorts and a tank top. "I'm still having nightmares."

"Well I'll be right there to bring ya back."

She cuddled into his chest and fell asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair. He stared at the ceiling for a while thinking. This girl in his arms was his whole universe he was gonna do everything to keep her safe. He was worried about her going back to work, but he knew they had to keep going and hope nothing else would happen. He couldn't shadow her for ever. He finally started to fall asleep when she stirred.

"No! Let me go!" She tried to push away from Dom.

"Baby, baby. Wake up. I'm right here."

Willows eyes snapped open and she tried to catch her breath before she rolled onto her back to calm down.

"I'm sorry."

"Baby it's not your fault."

They stayed up a bit before they both passed out.

That morning Dom woke up and looked at the girl beside him. She was facing away from him so he rubbed her back a little. She had him wrapped around her finger and he didn't care who knew it. He was still the biggest badass you never wanted to cross but Willow and his friends who were his family knew the real him. He'd do anything for her and family. She started to stir and rolled over to smile at him as she woke up.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning." She kissed him on the lips and he was surprised by the movement. He was letting her make all the first moves right now at her own pace. He kissed her back and then she deepened the kiss. When they pulled back Dom smiled at her.

"I missed that."

"Me too."

They both got up each got a shower then ate breakfast.

"How was your visit?" Mia asked.

"Really nice. I got to catch up with some friends. It was nice to see Jace and my grandpa again."

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"Thanks."

"I'm going shopping after the guys leave for the garage you wanna go?"

"Yes that sounds good."

Dom kissed her bye and told her to have fun.

Mia drove to the mall and they hit up a few different clothing stores.

Mia held up a top.

Willow liked it. "I think it's cute."

They found a couple shirts and Willow went to try on some jeans. She was coming out from trying them on when she bumped into someone who pushed her against the wall and had a hand over her mouth. She looked at Kyle and the smirk he had on his face.

"All alone. Think you would learn by now that's an open invitation for me."

Willow completely froze as she saw everything he had done to her her anger grew. He went in to kiss her when she brought her knee up and hit him in the groin. As he hit the ground she punched him a good shot busting his nose.

"You stay away from me. I mean it! Your gonna go to jail and I hope I get to be the one to shut the cell door. I wanna see you be someone's bitch so you know exactly how I felt when you raped me on that bathroom floor." She went to walk away when she turned back around. "Your such a coward. It's pathetic you gotta go after a girl like you do to make yourself feel good."

She put the jeans down and went to find Mia.

"Hey can we go?"

"Sure, are you okay?"

Willow turned as Kyle came out from the dressing area wiping his nose and holding his groin. Mia saw him and grabbed Willow's hand putting her stuff down and leaving the store. They went straight to the parking garage but he caught up to them.

He pushed Mia out of the way and grabbed Willow by the throat holding against the concrete wall of the structure.

"Someone grow a backbone? I could snap your neck right now."

Mia tried to pry his arms away but he held tight. Willow couldn't breathe and was scratching at his hands.

Mia opened her trunk grabbed the tire iron and hit him across the back. He dropped Willow who gasped for air. Mia went over to her and helped her up when she grabbed the tire iron and hit him across the face with it knocking him flat on the ground. Then she hit him in the stomach.

"I hate you! Your a worthless excuse for a human being. I hope Dom finishes you off."

The girls got in the car and drove off. They went straight to the garage. When they came in Brian greeted them then he saw Willow's neck.

"Dom!"

Brian looked her over and then Dom rushed over when he saw her.

"I'm ok. Mia hit him with a tire iron and he left me go."

"Then she knocked him across the face with it and hit him in the stomach."

"You did that?" Dom asked.

"Yeah. I did."

"That's my girl."

The girls hung out there till Willow had to go to work. Mia dropped her off and Dom was gonna pick her up.

Work was busy and she liked the distraction. Close to close Benny had her take out the trash. She just lifted the dumpster when a bag went over her head she was held by one person and beaten by another. They beat her till she couldn't stand and she hit the ground then they stompped, and kicked her till she passed out from the pain. One of them spit on her before taking off.

Dom got there and looked around the bar. "Hey Benny where's Will?"

"Taking out the trash."

Dom walked out back and didn't see her at first. He saw her lying on the ground and ran over to her.

"Baby! Will!" He pulled the bag from her face.

She wasn't opening her eyes. She had cuts in different places bruises forming, and blood coming from her nose and mouth. She was barely breathing. He took out his phone and dialed 911 getting an ambulance and police there.

Dom was seeing red. Now it was gonna end. He should've ended it before.

He watched them load Willow up then followed them to the hospital calling the guys as he went.


	9. Chapter 9

They wheeled her into trauma and Mia was shocked.

"Willow?!"

Dom came running and she stopped him. "I got her Dom. I'll let you know what's going on." She went into the room and they closed the curtain. The guys got there outta breath from running from the parking garage to the ER.

"How is she?" Rome asked.

"They just got her here I don't know anything yet."

Brian let him to a seat. "Let's set down man."

The hospital was becoming a second home. They needed to get rid of Kyle before she was in the morgue.

Mia was helping nurses as the doctor rattled stuff off. Willow was pale white, and as they removed her clothes wounds and bruises were appearing. The doctor put her clothes in a bag for police and a nurse stuck her in a hospital gown.

"We need x rays and I want a cat scan also order an ultrasound of her kidneys. I don't like the bruises that are there."

Her oxygen levels started to go down and Mia stuck her on oxygen.

"Dr. Rays she was just here about a week or so ago from a sexual assault." Mia wanted him to know.

"Thank you Mia." He then went back to work. They brought in a portable x ray machine and ultrasound and did what they could before they moved her. They didn't want to cause more damage.

The doctor looked over the scan and rattled off the injuries he could see.

"We got a collapsed lung, ruptured kidney, looks like a broken wrist, and several broken ribs. A fractured cheek bone and her nose. Before we take care of the breaks I want a cat scan to check for head trauma." He shined a light in her eyes and there was little dilation of the pupils. That wasn't a good sign. He put a chest tube in for her lung then they wheeled her out and Dom and the guys stood. Mia looked down.

"It's not good. There's a lot of damage. She may need surgery."

"Mia what is going on?"

"Her pupils aren't dilating right which could me head trauma, bleeding on the brain. She has a fractured cheekbone, broken nose, ruptured kidney, collapsed lung, broken ribs, and a broken wrist. That's what we've found so far…. Dom when we were removing her clothes for evidence for the police she has shoe prints on her body. They or he stomped on her. There was also saliva on her shirt that they swabbed. He spit on her."

Dom sat down with his head in his hands. Tej shook his head.

"Mia what are they gonna do now?"

"An officer took her clothes we gave him the swab that the doctor took and now we wait. They wanted to make sure there was no brain damage before a course of action was taken. They have a female officer waiting to take photos. We put in a chest tube to inflate her lung. We can't keep her oxygen level up so she's on oxygen."

Dom stood up and walked out, no one stopped him. He drove till he found Riley's house, he knew Kyle was close to him. He didn't even knock he just kicked the door in.

"What the hell?" Riley stood up he had a poker game going with Cody, Greg, Leo and Kyle. Dom charged in and everyone backed up as he grabbed Kyle by the throat and slammed him against a wall.

He gasped for air. "You feel that? Your air leaving your body and no return. You feel light headed yet? There's proof of you doing this to Willow earlier today, then she was attacked in the alley behind Benny's tonight." He squeezed harder. "I know what you did to her and you are gonna pay." He left him go before knocking him in the face 5 times, kneeing him in the gut a few times then picking up a wrench and wailed on him a few times. Kyle was a mess but he threw out some words.

"She deserved it."

Dom hollered and went to attack him again but all 4 guys tried to hold him back.

"Dom man stop! Your gonna kill him!" Leo yelled.

"That's the idea!"

When he finally settled down kyle stood up and spit blood from his mouth. "I'm pressing charges Torretto."

"Go ahead. I hope they put us in the same cell. No one will be there to hold me back. Hobbs is getting the video from the camera in that parking garage to prove you assaulted Willow today and since your a moron they got your saliva from her shirt where you spit on her!" Dom tried to get free again. "Press charges I've done time before I know the rules you'll be fresh meat bitch! And when I tell everyone there you raped her and beat on her I think they will give you a taste of your own medicine. By the way this is my word against yours."

"Dude there's witnesses." Kyle spit out a tooth. Riley didn't say anything, but Leo did.

"If we gotta side with someone it's gonna be Dom. If you really did all that to Willow who is the sweetest person I know then jail isn't good enough for you."

"Well then Riley I go down you go down."

Riley backed up as Dom charged at him. "Man I'll tell police everything. I held her man he did all the damage. I didn't know he'd hurt her that bad."

Dom Tried to get free again. "You left him! Do you have a death wish?"

Dom left the guys hold him back again as he took out his phone. He called Hobbs and gave him the address. When Hobbs got there he looked at Kyle.

"What happened to him."

Cody shook his head. "He fell."

Hobbs put him in handcuffs and then Riley spoke up.

"I was there tonight when he attacked Willow Fleming. I helped."

Hobbs called for another car. "You talk we will cut you a deal."

"I'll talk."

Kyle didn't say anything he just glared at Dom. As he was being taken out he turned around and smirked.

"Bet she never forgets me."

Hobbs shoved him out the door as the other officer took Riley in his car.

"Man you guys need anything let us know." Leo said.

"Thanks."

"How bad is it?" Greg asked.

"Bad. She may have bleeding on the brain…. I gotta get back." He drove back to the hospital and the guys stood. He had blood on his hands and he went to the bathroom to wash them.

Brian followed him. "Is he alive?"

"Hobbs has him. Riley's giving him up. He helped hold her while Kyle beat on her."

"Bastard."

They walked out as the doctor and Mia came out.

"She has a slight bleed on her brain. Where the bleed is may affect several things. Her memory and her eyesight. The bleed should heal itself but we won't know the damage until she wakes up and right now I don't think that will be anytime soon. The way the bleed is she could be out for days. Her kidney will heal in time I don't think surgery is necessary at the moment. We will cast her wrist and we can wrap her ribs. Her injuries will heal with time. She's a lucky girl had you not found her when you did she may not have made it. With her lung collapsed like that she would've suffocated. You can go be with her now."

"Thank you doctor." He shook his hand and then Mia led them to her room.

"I still have an hour in my shift then I'll be in."

Dom didn't acknowledge her as he really saw Willow and the damage done. He sat down and grabbed her hand kissing it.

"Baby you gotta come out of this. I need you. I love you so much and I'm gonna marry you one day soon, but you gotta come through this."

They sat vigilant all night. Hobbs came in a while later.

"I wanted to let you know Edwards is in the hospital being looked over. He will be arraigned in the morning. I'm having the DA push for no bail."

"Thanks Hobbs." Brian shook his hand. Dom didn't say anything."

This hit them all hard. She left this guy to get away from stuff like this and he still got to her. Each one blamed themselves in one way or another.

Dom made the call to Jace and he was coming up with his grandfather to see her.


	10. Chapter 10

Days passed with no change. The chest tube was removed and her lung was holding so that was good news. Dom never left her side. Kyle was being held on remand and so was Riley. Riley took the plea deal of 12 -15 months for helping Kyle but Kyle was looking at 1-3 years for aggravated assault. They still couldn't get him on the rape but the assault would do. Dom was hoping for him to get more time. He wanted him in prison for a long time, he deserved it.

Day 6

Dom was sitting half asleep with his head on the bed when she moved. He woke up fast and Mia saw this and stood by him. She moved again and turned her head from side to side before opening her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Brian grab the doctor." Mia said. "your in the hospital."

"Mia? Why can't I see?" She started to panic and the machine went off. The doctor came in with a nurse and moved everyone away from the bed.

"Miss Fleming I'm Dr. Rays can you tell me your name?"

"Willow Fleming. Why can't I see?"

"I need you to calm down so we can talk."

The machines came down a little so the dr continued to look her over.

He flashed a light in her eyes. "Can you see the light?"

"Yes."

"So you see the difference between light and dark?"

"I guess. I see shadows."

"Do you know why your in the hospital?"

"Someone attacked me."

"From your attack there is a small bleed in your brain. It can be affecting your vision. We will take you for another scan to see where were are."

The nurse took some notes.

"You also had a chest tube in that we have since removed so your gonna be feeling some pain and discomfort. Your other injuries are going to be painful for a while but will heal."

"How long have I been here?"

"6 days." He turned to the nurse "get her up for at cat scan now. I wanna know what we're looking at."

The nurse nodded and left.

"Miss Fleming I will be back to check on you in a bit."

When the dr left dom went and grabbed her hand but she pulled back.

"Who's that?"

"It's me baby."

She relaxed and left him have her hand. "I don't understand?"

Mia cleared her throat. "You have a lot of damage done to your body. Your on morphine right now to help with the pain."

"Am I gonna be blind?"

"We will know more after the scan. Depending what the bleed looks like you could be fine."

"I'm not fine. I can't see."

Dom hugged her as she got upset.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing baby. They have Kyle in custody. He's going a way. It's over."

"After all he's done now he goes away. It should've been before now."

"I agree."

Dom left her go and sat by her bed. The orderlies came in and took her to CT when they did scans and when she was brought back down the doctor came in to talk to her.

"The bleed has gone down tremendously. Your eyesight could come back in a few days."

Dom was confused. "Could or will?"

"I can't be certain. The fact that she sees shadows and light is a good sign. Usually though if eyesight doesn't come back within a few weeks then it wont."

Dom walked out to the hallway as Brian and Rome were coming down. He stood against the wall and wiped a hand over his head.

Brian patted him on the shoulder. "Mia called said she was awake. Is she okay?"

"No. She's blind. Doc says it can be temporary."

Rome leaned against the other wall and tilted his head back. "Man."

After Dom composed himself a bit he went back into the room.

Mia was telling her about Kyle. "Riley is going down for accessory he's probably gonna get a year. He's giving up Kyle though. Kyle is in jail until trial."

"This whole thing has been a mess. One drama after another."

"But it's not your fault. He doesn't have the right to do what he's done."

"Still I brought you all into this. I shouldn't have."

Dom cleared his throat. "Your part of this family and we love you. The good, the bad, all of it. What he did is on him, not you baby."

"You all keep saying that. I still feel at fault."

Tej came in with some flowers. "Let's forget the past and concentrate on the now and the future."

Rome agreed. "That's all behind us. We get you better and move on."

"Sounds good."

The nurse fixed her morphine then Willow found herself falling asleep.

"At least she's not in a lot of pain." Brian said kissing her on the head before sitting with Mia.

Mia was in shock. "Everything she's been through and she still keeps going. Anyone else would have given up and took the abuse."

"My girl's strong. She's a fighter." Dom looked out the window as the clouds started to life and the sun peeked through. He took that as a sign. The worst had to be over.

A couple more days passed and her eyesight was clearing up more. She could make out the outlines of people still not seeing them. She could make out some objects. The doctor was impressed. After so long in a bed though she was getting antsy. Brian was hanging with her today.

"Hey Bri, I never asked because it's not my business, but how do you all afford everything just working at the garage. You guys have been staying with me for days off and on. That's gotta be messing with your income."

"Let me tell you a story. When I was a cop I was undercover to stop a robbery ring. Trucks were being robbed and a lot of money was involved. Anyways, my job was to get into Dom's crew and find the person doing it. We knew it was a racer. After a while I started to be part of the crew and that loyalty they had to each other stuck with me. I quit and the case went unsolved. Later a drug ring came into town and the police said if we helped they would clear everyone's records of past crimes."

"Oh my."

"We went after this drug lord and that's how we met Hobbs. We saved his life and he's been loyal ever since. There was so much money taken into evidence people lost track. Let's just say we have enough for a rainy day."

"That's crazy."

"Dom is a better ally to police then an enemy. They know that. He has a clear records and none of us has broken the law since. We live clean."

"Dom told me a little about that I think. Just not details. He told me about what he went to prison for in the first place."

"Yeah. He regretted it when it happened but he's move past it all."

Willow put a hand on her head.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm getting a headache."

He pressed the button to call the nurse. When the nurse came in he got out of the way.

"She says her head hurts."

The nurse checked her over then had her lie back and she put a cold compress or her head. It didn't help.

The nurse called the doctor as Willow started to cry from the pain. They gave her more pain meds then rushed her CT.

Brian called Dom.

Dom got there she was back in her room and asleep.

"What happened?"

"We were talking and she got a massive headache. They did a scan. There was less bleed but nothing to tell us why she had the headache."

Dom sat by her bed and she stirred and opened her eyes. It was really bright but things were clearing up.

She smiled at Dom. "I can see your face."

"What?!" He stood up. "What do you see? Brian get the doctor."

"I see you. It's cloudy but I see you. I see the worry on your face."

Dom covered her in kisses as the doctor came in and looked her over. He shined a light in her eyes and she flinched, it hurt.

He held up 3 fingers. "How many fingers do you see?"

"3."

He held up 1."now?"

"1."

"This is the best news we could've hoped for. Your eyesight is coming back at a good progression."

"Everything is cloudy, fuzzy."

"That will clear up to hopefully soon. You're a miracle patient, that's all I have to say."

He walked out and Hobbs knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Brian motioned for him to come in.

"Kyle has a trial date. It's next week. I thought you would want to know. You won't have to testify the evidence and Riley's statement should be enough."

"I wanna see him."

"No!" Dom was not having it.

Willow looked at Dom. "I need to do this. If I'm ever gonna move past this I gotta face him and say goodbye."

Dom didn't like it one bit. Things were arranged with the doctor and Hobbs took her ,Dom and Brian to county. Brian went to hold Dom back just in case.

Willow was led to a room where she stood by the back wall. When he was brought in and handcuffed to the table she wanted to puke. Hobbs stood behind him. Dom and Brian watched from the two way mirror.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"To see this. Commit it to memory."

"This won't hold me for long."

"Yeah, but by the time you get out you'll be on parole or probation and back inside before you even think of doing anything."

"I heard you got messed up pretty bad."

"You did it to me you would know…. I want you to know I'm not afraid of you anymore. You gave me your worst and I'm still here."

"That wasn't my worst."

"Still. Not scared. You thought you could take everything from me you beat me to nothing and I can back from it. You raped me and I still kept going. You attack me in an alley yet here I am. I'm free finally and your gonna know exactly what being held in a prison is like. Your gonna know what fear is and how it feels to be treated like your nothing."

"I'll get out. Then what?"

"I'll keep moving forward and you will be going nowhere. I wanted you to see you lost. You may think you won, but when you are looking over your shoulder wondering if this person or that person is gonna attack you I want you to know I'm free. Living a good life with no fear at all. I win."

Kyle gave her a dirty look and she looked at Hobbs who took Kyle up.

"You'll always remember what I did to you."

"Yep. You made me strong enough to say goodbye and never look back or think of you again."

Hobbs dragged him out and she was escorted to the hallway where she ran to Dom's arms. She still had a lot of healing to do but for the first time in a long time she felt at peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Months had gone by Kyle ended up being charged and sentenced to 2 years. Not the best outcome but at least he was gone. Willow was doing so well. She was becoming a whitty, fun girl that Dom suspected she always was but was just afraid to let it out. She was still working at Benny's and life seemed to be going really good. She went to take a shower so she could get ready for dinner with Dom tonight. He said he had big news, and she was anxious to hear what it was.

Dom waited at the bottom of the stairs he had gotten them into a nice restaurant and he was becoming nervous. He checked his pocket twice before Willow came down the stairs.

"You look beautiful baby."

Willow blushed. "Thank you."

Rome and Tej were sitting in the living room with smiles on their faces. Willow gave them an odd look.

"What?"

Tej cleared his throat. "Nothing you look nice." He smacked Rome on the back of the head who agreed with Tej.

"Well let's go before we're late."

Dom gave them an evil look before shutting the door behind him.

The restaurant was nice. The food was good. They had great conversation. It was a perfect evening. After he paid the bill they went for a walk on the beach Willow carrying her shoes. They stopped and looked up at the moon when Dom got into his pocket and pulled out a box. Willow was still looking up at the sky.

"Hey Will…."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Back when you were in the hospital and we didn't know if you were okay or not it was the worst feeling I had ever had. Not know if I would hug you , or kiss you again. If I'd get the chance to tell you I love you one more time. I was terrified and not much scares me but that did. I told you while you were unconscious that one day I'd marry you."

He opened the box and kissed her on the lips.

"Will you marry me?"

Willow was so shocked she didn't expect this at all.

"Yes. I love you so much."

He placed the ring on her finger then picked her up kissing her deep.

"Are you happy?" He asked her.

"I've never been so happy before." She looked at her ring and just couldn't stop smiling. They stood there for a while before they headed back to the house. When they walked in you could feel the anticipation. Dom held up her hand.

"She said yes."

Mia squealed and hugged Willow. The guys all congratulated them and then everyone went to bed.

Willow was standing in front of the mirror. "Hun can you u zip me please?"

Dom unzipped her then kissed down her neck. She stepped out of the dress and turned to face him. He pulled her in for a kiss guiding her back to the bed laying her down gently. He loved the feel of her body under him it drove him crazy. She helped him undress before he got on top of her again. He kissed her as he entered her she groaned into his kiss. He took his time before he rolled them over so she was on top and had full control. He loved watching her lose herself. She was so confident anymore and he loved it. When they finished they fell asleep in each others arms.

Willow got up with Dom the next morning and they all ate before the girls went to get wedding books for ideas.

"Mia I know what I want. Just us, you guys, my grandpa and brother on the beach at sunset. I don't want the big deal."

"Dom will appreciate that."

"I can get a simple dress he can get dress pants and a button up. Nothing over the top."

They went and grabbed some books then headed home. Mia left for work which left Willow by herself since she was off today. The mail went so she went and grabbed that, when she got inside she looked through the mail and slide to the floor leaning against the wall. a letter to her from the prison.

She didn't know if she wanted to open it or not. She ended up taking it upstairs and tucking it in her dresser drawer. No one had to know. Things were to good to have them destroyed. She started dinner and as the guys got home they could all eat. She put the letter out of her mind.

"So we racing tonight?" Rome asked.

Dom looked at Willow for her ok and nodded. "I haven't raced in a while. Let's see if I still got it."

Willow grabbed a jacket and hopped in the car. She was finally getting back into being around people again.

"Hey Dom. When are you wanting to get married?"

"Yesterday,today, Now. Take your pick."

"How about next week? I don't want a big thing. I told Mia today all of us, my grandpa, my brother under the sunset on the beach."

Dom grabbed her hand and kissed it. Sounds good to me. I just wanna be connected to you in every way possible."

"Sounds perfect." They got to the spot and she kissed him for luck. Apparently news traveled fast cause congratulations were heard all around. Dom kissed her again getting cheers all around. Some of the single girls were jealous but kept their mouths shut.

Megan came over and hugged both Dom and Willow. She had become a very good friend to Willow.

"It's about time you 2 make it official." She said looking at the ring.

"We're gonna get married next week under the sunset."

"Sounds perfect. I'm so happy for you both."

"Thanks Megan." Dom gave her another hug then went to get things started.

Megan put an arm around Willow. "Girl you got girls eyeing you down."

"They can eye all they want. He's mine."

They watched the race and when Dom won Willow had to fight through the crowd to get to him. Dom looked for her then yelled.

"Where's my wife."

She ran and jumped into his arms loving the way that sounded.

They went to the after party at Doug's house and Dom stuck by her. The last party they were at she was raped and even though her rapist wasn't around Dom was keeping her close.

"So man your really taking the dive?" Matt asked.

"Yes I am. She's it for me."

"Well you picked a winner. She is beautiful and smart. Your lucky."

Dom took a drink of his beer. "Yeah I am." He looked over at Willow and smiled. She was with Brian and Mia.

Dom came up behind Willow later that night and wrapped his arms around her. "I wanna get you home."

"I'm all for that. I'm tired."

"Hope not too tired" He took her hand and they said their goodbyes. When he got her home he scooped her up and carried her upstairs. He shut the door and gave her what they both wanted. He knew her body so well.

-zzzz-

The day of the wedding Mia and Willow were taking care of final touches. She got her dress ready the guys were going to get ready downstairs then take Rome's car over to the spot they picked. Jack and Jace followed them. Mia and Willow got ready upstairs and took Mia's car over. Right as the sun began to set they pulled up. Jack helped her out of the car and walked her down to where Dom was standing. They had very few friends there it was perfect.

Willow said her vows and placed Dom's ring on his finger. Dom took a deep breath.

"Willow I've been waiting for you all my life. My universe begins and ends with you. I'll love you, protect you, and share everything I have and am with you." He placed the ring on her finger.

The preacher pronounced them man and wife as everyone cheered. They kissed and congratulated by everyone. Then the. Drove off as the last bit of light was seen in the sky. There was no reception, they didn't want one. Dom kissed her under the stars.

"This was the perfect day and the perfect end to it."

Willow laughed. "Your stuck with me now."

"Good."

-zzzz-

He sat in his cell staring at the wall. He had one picture a friend sent him to look at. These bars were only gonna hold him for so long. Her perfect little life was gonna come crashing down. The big fish he wanted though was Torretto. He put him in here for her. She was his downfall and he got to get revenge on both of them. Now all he had was time to work it all out to put into motion. He'd be a good prisoner, as perfect as can be while showing his fake remorse over what he had done. He'd have them all fooled. Early release was what he was shooting for. He had eyes and ears on the outside.

"Soon bitch, soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this is going to be a boring chapter I just needed a filler chapter to get to the next. **

Dom was working on a transmission when Leo came into the garage.

"Hey Leo what are you doing here?"

"I heard you got married. Congrats. I got a letter today."

"Okay?"

"From Edwards. He sent a letter to Will in my letter. I read it." He handed it to Dom. "He apologizes for what he did. He knows he was wrong."

"I don't buy it." Dom crumpled the letter and tossed it. "You get anymore just toss them"

"Sorry man but I figured you'd wanna know."

Dom shook his hand. "Thanks man. Appreciate it. "

"Yo, don't tell anyone about this. Willow doesn't need to know this. She will freak."

"Got it." Leo left and Dom just leaned on his desk. He looked at the picture of him and Willow at a race. She was on his back laughing.

"I'll keep you safe."

Willow had been at work for 3 hours and the rush never stopped. Megan came in and chatted with her for a bit and so did a couple of the other guys. At close she went to take the trash out but Benny wouldn't let her. She got home and just flopped onto the couch next to Mia.

"Rough day?"

Willow grunted for an answer,Mia laughed. She got up to take a shower when Dom wrapped her in his arms and loved on her. He said goodnight to the others and followed her upstairs.

When they got to the bedroom he pulled her close.

"I've been thinking we're gonna want a family eventually and this place is crowded, let's look for a house of our own."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I want us to have a place that's ours so when we do have kids they have a home."

"That sounds perfect. When were you thinking of looking?"

"As soon as possible."

"Why the rush?"

"I just want this bay for us, why put it off."

"Okay let's go grab some papers tomorrow and I'll call real estate companies and get a list of open properties."

"I'll go to the bank and do a pre qualification see what we will be approved for so we know our price range."

"Sounds like we got this handled." She got up and went to take a shower. Dom laid in bed and thoughts ran through his head. He wasn't gonna lose her if Kyle did have something up his sleeve. He almost lost her once. It wouldn't happen again.

-zzzz-

1 year later.

They had found a nice 2 story home a few streets over from when they used to be so everyone could visit. It was a 3 bedroom 2 bath. Willow loved the yard. They even got a dog. Willow was still adjusting to that. This was a shepard so not exactly small. They named her Luna. Willow was warming up to her though. They had been in the home for 6 months and was still trying to get it the way they wanted. Dom had a man cave in the basement and the garage was all his so that left Willow the rest of the house. They were beyond happy though. Several letters came for Willow from Kyle she tucked each one away just in case she wanted to see what he had to say one day.

Willow stood in the bathroom this morning and smiled. She never thought she would get so lucky. Jace was coming to visit today so she was getting the guest room set up and the guest bathroom done. She liked that her and Dom's bathroom connected to their bedroom.

When she got done she went grocery shopping and laid out stuff for dinner. She was making chicken alfredo. Jace got there the same time as Dom and dinner smelled delicious. After washing up the all sat down.

"So house setting up house going?" Jace asked taking a bite.

"It's going. It takes a lot longer than you would think. I'm loving it though."

"You look happy Twinkie."

"I am extremely happy."

"So I gotta know, where did the nickname twinkie come from? "

Jace laughed. "When she was little she was no bigger than a twinkie grandpa said. It just stuck."

Dom laughed. "Now I got ya."

"That name does not go public. Got it."

Neither said anything. After dinner they all went to a movie then turned in for the night.

The next day Willow showed Jace around LA.

"This place is something. No wonder you like it so much."

"I love this place. The beach at night is so pretty. And the stores on the boardwalk light everything up. There's always something going on."

"I'm just glad your in a good place now. You seem happy and free."

"I am. Dom treats me so good. He really saved me. Who knows if I'd even be here if he hadn't."

Jace left that evening and Willow went to sit outside on the back porch enjoying the piece.

"Thinking about anything specific." Dom asked sitting beside her.

"No not really. I feel whole now. Before I felt so broken and scattered. Im whole."

Dom kissed her head as she laid it on his shoulder. "You are whole baby. We're whole together."

"Tell me it'll always be this way."

"Forever. "

They went in to get ready for the night.

-zzzz-

He sat across from his friend and source of info.

"So they got a house and married. How nice. Let them play house and think everything is perfect. That dream will come crashing down on them soon."

"When do you go up against the parole board?"

"Tomorrow. It should be cake. After all I've completely changed my ways."

The other person smiled. "Why does she have suck a hold on you?"

"Because. She thinks she beat me. Torretto thinks he can steal her out from under me and nothing happen? She thinks she can just move on? Not gonna happen."

"Your gonna end up back here."

"Yeah but I'll have won. One of them destroyed the other dead. I can do time with a smile on my face."

-zzzz-

Dom left for work and Willow went to put laundry away. As she pulled out her drawer she saw the letters peeking out. She pulled them out. There were 5. She opened the first one and read it.

_Willow,_

_Sitting here staring at the walls I think about everything I've done. I am sorry for it all. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You were the most important person in my life and ai lost you. I hope one day you can forgive me. _

_Kyle_

Willow didn't buy it. She opened up another one.

_Willow,_

_I thought I'd here back from you. I am sorry for everything I hope you believe that. I'll always love you._

_Kyle_

She opened up the last one and the who demeanor of the letter changed.

_Willow,_

_You think you won. You and Torretto think you're gonna live this happy, perfect life, well think again. I go up against the parole board soon, and I'm confident I'll be released. Feel safe while you can. It won't last long._

_Kyle_

She knew he wouldn't change. She threw all the letters in the trash and went back to doing what she was doing. It amazed her that he thought she would believe his crap about being sorry. Well it certainly didn't last long. He was gonna get out eventually. She was going to get a no contact order like she should've done before. They were finally in a good place and he wasn't gonna come back and ruin it. Not now. She went to work that evening and tried to leave the letters and Kyle behind. Garrett came in and hung out most of the night and so did Megan. She was really turning into a good friend to have. It was a nice normal life, it was the life she had always wanted.

Dom got home that evening and made himself dinner when he was throwing his trash away he saw the crumpled letters and picked them up. After looking over one letter he grabbed his keys and headed to the bar.

"Hey babe."

Dom kissed her then stepped back. "We gotta talk."

"Sure." She led him to the back. "What's up?"

He pulled the letter out of his pocket and her face fell.

"Wanna explain?"

She took the letter and tossed it in the trash.

"He wrote to me a few times. I never opened them till today. I don't know why I did."

"Why didn't you tell me? Better yet why did you keep them?"

"I didn't want trouble started. We're doing so well. I don't know why I kept them. I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry."

"I'm not mad babe. I'm confused."

"I want that part of my life to stay in the past."

Dom wrapper her in his arms. "Then let's keep it there."

They went back inside.

The next day Dom got up early before Willow woke up and he headed out. He sat at the and waited. Kyle came out and glare at who his visitor was.

He sat down across from him. "What are you doing here Torretto?"

"Just making sure you know how easy it is for me to get to you."

Kyle looked around at the guards who had their backs turned and there were no other visits going on.

"You aren't stupid enough to do anything right now."

"I don't have to do anything at all. I just need to come see the right people and put the word out."

"I can handle myself. Have been for a year."

"I'm telling you now face to face quit sending letters to Willow. Leave her alone. You lost, it's over."

"It won't be over until she takes her last breath and you have to watch her die."

"I'm not gonna hold back this time. You get out and come near her I will finish you." Dom Stood up and a guard came over to collect Kyle. "You get out you're gonna stay away it's now a request. It's an order. You know I run a big part of the LA underground. People will be watching you." Dom nodded to the guard then turned and walked away.

Kyle was taken back to his cell where he sat and thought for a few. He was going up against the parole board in 2 days. He needed to be ready, and then when he got out they would all learn what fear was.


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle stood in front of the parole board.

"I have great remorse over what I did and my actions. I'm taking anger management classes, and talking to a therapist. I did wrong things. I hurt someone I really cared about."

"Since you have been here you have been a top notch prisoner. No fights, no offenses, no reports from other inmates. With your therapists recommendation we see no reason why you shouldn't be on parole. It is our recommendation that you report to the residence you gave in your paperwork. Is that address still reliable?"

"Yes sir. It's my friend Garrett's house. He will take on the responsibility as he stated in his letter."

"We recommend that you report to parole no later than July 20th. Your release date will be July 19th. We give 10 days as a courtesy for you to get settled and find employment. You will report to parole every 30 days there will be unscheduled visits to your home and work to make sure your still on track. It is our recommendation you continue with anger management classes and therapy. We will send you to an outpatient therapist of our choice. We will be keeping an eye on you Mr. Edwards. If you mess up break curfew or break the law you will be back here with added time to your sentence. You also will not contact Mrs. Torretto. She has every right to take out a restraining order on you, we are surprised that she has not done so. There is a no contact order though. No call, texts or emails. It would be in your best interest to avoid her as much as possible."

"Yes sir. I have no intention of contacting her."

"Good." The stamp was placed on his paperwork to finalize the decision. He would be out in less then a week. He had to play the good guy for just a little while to show he was trying. To make it look good.

He was taken back to his cell where he waited till after lunch to start getting his stuff in order.

"Edwards, you have a visitor."

He was taken down to the visiting area where he sat across from 1 of his 2 allies.

"How are things going?" He asked her.

Megan smiled. "We're total BFF's. She completely trusts me. They all do."

"Anything new?" This was the only way he could plan since visits were audio monitored just watched.

"She and Dom are thinking of starting a family. They both are ready for a baby. She's still at Benny's. She thinks everything is perfect."

"Well her bubble is about to burst. I get out the 19th tell Garrett to be here. Does he still have my car?"

"Yeah it's in the garage. He's getting it legalized again for you today."

"Good. Keep as close to her as you can I want her guard completely down when I strike. It'll be like killing 2 birds with one stone."

"Why don't you just move on?"

"They need to pay. She needs to pay."

"Well Garrett has been hanging around her too so we have her covered. Of course she finds out your living with Garrett that'll change."

"That's why she's not going to find out. I'm hoping she doesn't even find out I'm getting out."

"Won't they send her a letter?"

Kyle nodded. "Which is why your gonna monitor their mail."

"That's against the law Kyle."

"It's not unless you get caught. They will send the letter today start looking tomorrow or the next day. Figure out when the mail goes and snatch and burn the letter. I want to catch her completely off guard. I'm not even gonna try to see any of them at first. Also one more thing. I need a prepaid cell that can't be traced back to me. I'll have a state phone they can track me on if needed I need one I can use and not come back to me."

"I can get a prepaid and make it out to nobody. You just have to put money on it."

"Grab me one. I'm gonna start this nice and slow. She will never suspect, at least not right away."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Oh you'll get more than you can handle."

Megan smiled blew a kiss and got up to leave. Kyle was taken back by the guard to his cell where he laid on his bed thinking of everything he had planned. A smile crossed his face as he envisioned the pain and terror on Willow's face and the pain and grief on Dom's and their friends, their family.

-zzzz-

The day of his release he took a deep breath of freedom as he stepped out the gate with his stuff and towards Garrett's car. He could feel the excitement he had as they drove off to Garrett's.

When they got there Garrett showed him his room and where everyrhing was. He was given money from the state for clothes, but Garrett had all his things in storage from when he went in. He put the money in his wallet. It would hold him till he found a job. Garrett tossed his keys to him.

"Your car is ready to go. Repainted and a new tag. No one will know. The windows are even tinted. No one will know it's you."

"Perfect."

He then handed him a cell phone. "Megan has it all set up. She even put Willow and Dom's numbers in there for you. If you want we can add the others. We weren't sure how far you were going to take this."

"I'm not sure yet. Right now it's just about playing with her head. Getting close to her and learning everything I can."

"Well Meg and I are doing everything we can. We got you man. I just don't know why your so hopped up on this girl."

"Because she's the one that got the best of me. I had her under my control until Torretto came around. I said jump she said how high. I had her dripping with fear and I could do whatever I wanted to her. He took that away from me and she took me down. She isn't getting away with that. She crossed me and now the real payment begins."

"Dom will kill you, and not think twice about it."

"He can try. I've got him covered."

"Well I'm warning you now as soon as he or the other's find out your out they are gonna be watching you like a hawk and covering her for protection."

"They can try. I'm not running into this half assed. I know exactly what I need to do. First I need to get to parole and show them I'm a new person. Get a job then little by little I'll break her down. I'll have her so screwed up in the head she won't know who to trust."

"Man you're twisted."

"You don't even know. I've had a lot of time to come up with stuff to do to her before I kill her. She's never felt the pain I'm gonna give her. What I did to her before was nothing. Now the real fun begins."

"Glad I'm not on your bad side."

"Yeah you really don't wanna be there. You or Megan cross me…."

"Man we aren't that stupid."

"Good."

He finished unpacking what he had then they went to the storage shed to get the rest of his clothes that he needed. He put in some applications and got an interview as a delivery driver. Delivering packages. That might actually be the perfect job. No one around him for a whole shift. He'd be in the truck with free time between deliveries. This job was looking pretty good.

The next day he checked in with parole. His parole officer's name was Beckman. He seemed like a real hard ass and would definitely be taking advantage of the surprise visits. Beckman handed him his phone with gps tracker and had him fill out paperwork before sending him on his way.

When he got back to Garrett's Megan was there with a letter in her hand.

"I got the letter the day after they sent it. I thought you would wanna destroy it."

Kyle took the letter took out his lighter and lit it up. He watched it burn away dropping it to the driveway as it turned to ash and the fire went out.

He pulled Megan inside and locked them in his bedroom for the afternoon. She was going to be easy to control. She begged for his acceptance. She had potential. He undressed her and then he left her undress him. He kissed her then pushed her to the floor.

"How bad do you want it?" He asked as she looked up at him. She put him in her mouth and used slow movements on him. He didn't want slow so he grabbed her by the hair and pushed himself deep in her mouth a few times gagging her. He then pulled out picked her up bent her over the bed and entered her forcefully. He enjoyed every minute of it. Even when she told him he was hurting her it fueled his fire. He thought of Willow and how he could do this to her and he got harder with each thrust until he emptied himself inside her. When he pulled out she was shaking but she smiled. He liked it rough she could do that for him. Show him she was better than Willow. She him how she loved him more than Willow ever did or would.

He got dressed and threw her her clothes.

"You can leave now. Keep your phone handy though I may want to have fun with you again later. Show you what I really like."

"Okay." She dressed and left. Kyle pulled out a cigarette and lit it. This was gonna be fun. He couldn't wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Willow sat with Mia as the guys worked on Brian's car for the race coming up. Race wars was next month. They were looking through wedding books again now that Brian had proposed to Mia. They were getting married in September. Megan came around to the back of the house.

"What are you girls doing?"

"Hey girl. Mia is having a conflict with wedding dresses."

Megan took a book. "What's the conflict?"

"She can't find one."

"I've found a few but they aren't screaming the one."

"I told you to do what Dom and I did. Little wedding less stress."

Brian yelled out from under his car. "I'm on Willow's side."

Willow laughed.

"I want the perfect wedding. I'm only gonna do this once." Mia pouted.

"Well you could always do the little wedding then renew your vows and do the big wedding. " Megan suggested.

Willow liked that. That's not a bad idea. Then you guys may have kids and they can be included."

"Maybe I'll have nieces and nephews by then too."

"How many nieces and nephew are we talking about cause I can tell you there isn't gonna be more than 2 kids."

Dom came over and kissed her. "Awe come on we can have 10 kids."

"Yeah your on your own buddy."

He laughed. "How bout we start with one."

"Sounds good to me." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Can you grab us some beers. It's hot out here."

"Yeah." She went inside and grabbed 4 beers bringing them out to the guys.

"Thanks baby girl." Rome took a big drink then set it down to finish tightening some bolts.

When Willow sat back down Megan was looking at her with a weird look.

"What?"

"Nothing just you guys seem to have it all figured out. You and Dom have a relationship every girl wants."

Willow shrugged. "I don't know if it's perfect but it's perfect to me."

"Mia you and Brian are the same."

"You want a good relationship you work at it. It's not one sided. You both have to work together."

"I hope I have that one day."

Willow nudged her a little. "You will."

"So any plans this weekend?" Megan asked.

Willow smiled. "I work and then were having a date night. It's been a while since we had a night out just the 2 of us."

"You guys are so cute it's sickening."

Willow got up and went to the bathroom. As she was coming back out she got a text message.

_"I think your relationship is gonna be hit hard."_

That was a random text and a number she didn't know. She shrugged it off as a wrong number and erased the text. Megan stayed for dinner then Garrett stopped over to pay some poker.

"Are you and Will really trying for a kid?" Tej asked.

"Yup. We been married over a year I'm cutting out the race scene as soon as she's pregnant and stepping into fatherhood. We both want this."

"Well us as uncles the kids gonna be awesome." Brian said with a laugh.

Rome threw in some chips. "A little Willow or Dom running around. That can be a scary thing."

There was laughter. Garrett was taking all this in.

Dom put down his hand taking the pot. "Willow is the best thing that ever happened to me having a kid with her will be awesome."

Rome shuffled the cards. "You guys are sickening sometimes. Where's the badass dude that was a beast feared by all."

"I'm still the beast just no reason to be unleashed."

Garrett threw in some chips. "What would it take to unleash the old Torretto?"

"Anyone messes with my girl, or my family. All bets are off then."

"I don't think anyone is stupid enough to mess with Willow or us." Tej said laying down his winning hand.

Willow was getting tired. Dom looked in from the dining room and saw her almost asleep.

"Well boys I'm calling it a night. My girl is almost asleep."

Rome chuckled. "So whipped."

"Only for her. I can still kick your ass."

Rome held up his hands. "We cool."

Dom went in and kneeled down in front of her. "Baby, let's go home."

Willow yawned and nodded. He stood and took her hand to help her up.

"Bye girls. Bye guys."

Everyone yelled bye and they left.

She fell asleep on the way to the house and Dom picked her up and carried her into the house.

Kyle watched from across the street. Megan had texted him everything that was said. So Dom was tamed now. This could be easier than he thought. He saw a light upstairs come on and took note. When the light went off he drove to Garrett's.

Garrett got home later and Kyle was on the couch.

"Well man she has Dom completely whipped. He's not even the same guy he used to be. I think you could take him" Garrett sat down in a chair.

"I'm not gonna take Dom lightly. I know what he did to that guy who killed his dad, and when he came after me before he was a force. You wanna control him you need her to do it."

"Your really thinking this through."

"I'm getting it right this time."

"Well they are trying for a baby."

"Yeah Megan said that. You find out she's pregnant I wanna know. That could make this so much more fun. Dom will freak when I get Willow what do you think he'll do with his kids life at stake too? He will go insane. Which is where I want him."

"An unstable Torretto is not good. Then he won't care what he does and that can put your whole plan at risk man."

"Nah. It'll make it better." He took a drag off his cigarette. "I'm starting slow anyways I messaged her today. I'll let it go a few days send another. Really get into her head. I know her. She won't tell Dom cause she won't want him to worry or anything. She will take it on herself to protect him."

"She's not the same girl though man."

"Yes she is. She's a martyr always takes the brunt of things. That didn't change. Everything I did to her she took because then I wasn't doing it to someone else. She felt like she deserved it and I had her believing she did. I'll get her back into that mindset. It'll take time but I got all the time I need."

"Well we will see what happens I guess."

Garrett got up and went to bed. Kyle wasn't far behind him.

-zzzz-

Megan stopped over at Garrett's the next morning and Kyle took her straight back to his room when he had her naked in a second. Such a giving girl she was. He laid her across the bed and kissed down her neck.

"I'm gonna do things to you that you can't even imagine. I'm gonna hurt you so bad. Give me you hands."

She did as told and he took the cuffs from his nightstand and cuffed her to the headboard.

"Now I'm gonna do what I want to you and your gonna take it, aren't you?"

Megan swallowed and nodded. He grabbed her by the hair and she cried out.

"Tell me you want it. Tell me you was it rough." He gripped a little tighter.

"I want it rough."

"Good girl." He kissed her hard then he pushed her legs opened and thrust into her causing her to cry out. He imagined Willow again as he got rougher and rougher. Megan was crying out for him to stop, but he kept going grabbing her around the throat and squeezing as he picked up his pace. She fought against the handcuffs as tears fell from her eyes. He finally released her and exploded inside of her. He was breathing hard.

"You said you wanted me well now you got me." He kissed her and got off of her to undo the handcuffs. She rolled over and picked up her clothes to put on when she stood up he smiled and kissed her again.

"You were marvelous."

She sniffled. "Anything for you Kyle."

He got close to her ear. "Good girl. You can go now."

She dressed and left. She looked in her rearview mirror and the red marks around her neck. She didn't like how this was going but she really wanted to be with him. She would do anything for him. He knew that.


	15. Chapter 15

A few weeks past and Willow kept getting the cryptic texts. She deleted them as soon as she read them but none of them made sense to her. She was at work this evening when her phone dinged.

_"I can't wait to bury myself inside you until you beg me to stop."_

She deleted the text now they were getting gross. She wasn't gonna tell Dom about this because it was just someone playing a stupid prank probably on the wrong person. Her phone dinged again.

_"I'm gonna tie you up and do things to you you'd never dream of. "_

Willow shivered a bit something was going on. Something wasn't right. She deleted the text and went back to work. She didn't think about the texts anymore until it was time to close and her phone dinged.

_"I'll have you screaming for mercy in no time. I fuck you so hard you'll beg me to stop and then I'll do it a little harder."_

"Who the hell is this?" She texted back.

_"You'll find out."_

She deleted the texts and closed up then went home. Dom was at the rCe tonight and she just didn't feel like going. She sent him a text that she'd see him later and she loved him then she went to go upstairs. The lights went out, causing her to trip on the stairs. She got up and used her phone flashlight to get to the kitchen so she could find a better flashlight. She looked outside and everyone else had power. She got the flashlight and turned around screaming as she came face to face with someone. She ran from the kitchen tripping over he feet. She got up and was grabbed from behind and thrown into a chair the spilled over causing her to roll into a stand knocking it over. She turned the flashlight off and crawled to the front door. She just had to get to a neighbors. How was he out and her not know. As she got closer to the door he grabbed her leg and pulled her back.

"Ahhhh! NO!" She fought and kicked but the grip never loosened. "Get off me!" She swung the flashlight and came in contact with something. She was left go and she went to run being tackled onto the coffee table. It knocked the wind out of her when a cloth was placed over her face and everything went dark.

He picked her up fireman style and took her out the back to his waiting car in the alley. He put her in the trunk and shut the lid getting in the car and driving off.

Dom and the others got to the house and he tried the lights but nothing happened.

"I'll go flip the breaker just wait here. Willow! Are you okay?!" He didn't get an answer. Everyone came in and shut the door as Dom went to the basement using his phone as a flashlight. He flipped the switch and the lights came on. Brian looked at the damage.

"DOM! GET UP HERE!"

Dom ran up the stairs and stopped at the doorway before slowly walking in. The coffee table was broke a chair and stand were knocked over.

"Willow!" He ran up the stairs and looked everywhere. He came back down and took out his phone dialing her number. Ringing came from the kitchen he went out there and her phone was on the counter. "Brian call Hobbs."

He went back into the living room and really looked at what had happened. Tej picked a cloth up off the floor and smelled it.

"Chloroform. "

Hobbs got there with a couple officers and made out a report.

"Dom she hasn't been gone 24 hours we can't do a missing persons report."

"Hobbs look around. Do you think she went to the mall?"

"Dom I'm doing all I can."

-zzzz-

Kyle got to the warehouse Megan was renting for him. He took Willow out of the trunk and carried her inside. He laid her on the floor tied her up then hoisted her up on a beam from the roof. He hung her up so her feet weren't touching ground. He smiled at the fact he accomplished his goal. At least the first part. He ran his hands up her body and took in her smell. He had missed that. He put his hands up her shirt and fondled her.

"The things I'm gonna do to you." He duct taped her mouth and then left her there while he made a phone call.

She started to come to and through her grogginess she knew she was in trouble she tried to scream and got nowhere. The rope was digging i to her wrists.

Dom's phone rang and he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Hello Torretto."

Dom stood straight and all eyes were on him. "What the hell are you doing out?"

"I've been out for weeks on parole. I'm shocked that you didn't know."

"Where is she Kyle?"

Kyle switched to a video call and turned the camera on Willow.

"Don't worry she's safe Torretto. For now."

He put the camera on himself.

"Let her go before I find you and Kill you slow."

"Empty threats. You want her to be safe cause I've got all kinds of things I'm gonna do to her."

He put the camera back on her as she kicked at him. He took a cattle prod and held it to her stomach. She screamed as she shook and then he released it.

"Stop! What do you want?"

"I'll get back to ya cause I already got the first thing I wanted."

Kyle hung up and Dom lost it. Brian tried to calm him down but he was enraged and not thinking clearly at all. After he screamed his lungs out he went and grabbed Hobbs by the collar.

"What's he doing out and why didn't we know?"

"Dom they sent out a letter. You should've gotten it before he was released."

"We didn't get anything or we would've taken precautions." He released Hobbs and sat down in a chair at the table in the kitchen.

"I'll look into this Dom. He's suppose to be staying with a guy named Garrett Simon. I'll get ahold of Beckman his parole officer and see what they have to say."

Rome caught it before anyone else. "Garrett Simon? He's been hanging out here for months. He's a new racer."

Brian was catching on. "Well now we know why he was hanging around. He's in on this too."

Mia was crying as she tried to clean up the living room when police were done.

Brian hugged her and tried to calm her down. This was bad all around.

-zzzz-

Kyle hung up and looked at Willow. "I think Dom is upset…. Now what to do with you."

Willow tried not to show the fear she was feeling. He ran his hand up her shirt before just ripping her top shirt open. He lifted her tank top and kissed down from her breast to her stomach. She struggled to try to get away from him before she threw up in her mouth. He unbuttoned her jeans and moved them down her legs. She screamed as hard as she could. He got her jeans off leaving her in her panties.

"I heard your trying to get pregnant. Let's see what we can do about that." He lowered her so her toes touched and stopped. He got behind her and she felt how hard he was. She heard his zipper go down. He put the phone in front of her and dialed Dom in a video call.

When Dom answered Kyle smiled. "Thought you'd like a front row seat."

"Edwards I mean it leave her go!"

"How bout I do this instead." He entered her forcefully causing her to scream out in pain. He thrusted into her over and over as she cried. As she cried it fueled him to go harder to cause more pain.

Dom was a madman. "Stop it! I'm gonna kill you! You freaking bastard!"

Dom watched as his wife was raped right in front of him and he couldn't get to her. Brian took the phone as Dom went to throw it. Dom punched the wall broke dishes and yelled as loud as he could.

Brian took the phone. "What kind of person are you?"

Kyle finished then left her go. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"I'm the kind of person that takes what he wants, and I'm gonna be taking it all night long. Think she can handle it?"

"I'm gonna kill you if Dom doesn't do it first. Your a dead man."

"Not yet I'm not." Kyle laughed then hung up. Brian looked at Rome and Tej.

"He's torturing her. He's gonna keep it up too. We gotta find her."

A few hours passed and Hobbs came back. Dom had settled down and was sitting on the couch staring at his phone.

"Dom man we can't find Garrett."

Dom cleared his throat. "Tej, you got his number trace it. If you can't trace him try to trace the number Edwards is calling me from."

"No problem." He turned on his computer and got to work.

It took an hour.

"Yo Dom! I got Garrett!"

Dom came running into the kitchen.

"He's over at Megan's"

Mia was confused. "You don't think she did this to, do you?"

Brian grabbed his keys. "I'm gonna find out." Dom went with him.

Brian knocked on the door.

"Hey guys." Megan said answering the door. Dom busted through. Garrett saw him and tried to run out the back. Dom grabbed him and threw him into the wall.

"Did you know?!"

"I don't know anything!"

Dom dragged him over to the stove turned it on and then asked him again. "Did you know?!"

Garrett didn't answer so Dom grabbed him hand and held it onto the burner.

"Ahhhh! Ahhhhhh! STOP IT! I'LL TALK!"

Dom left it go. "Where is he?"

"At a warehouse. I don't know which one. His car though, i know the license plate number."

Brian called Hobbs. "Run this tag number.. "

"TRH-1256"

"Did you get that Hobbs?"

"Got it!"

Dom shoved Garrett onto the couch.

"I'm telling both now you got 24 hours to get out of town. I'm coming back for you both after that."

"Why me?" Megan asked.

"Cause I have a feeling you both helped him."

Megan swallowed hard as Brian and Dom left.

Garrett was running his hand under cold water. "You gotta tell Kyle they're coming."

"If I do that he'll kill her."

"Better her than us."


	16. Chapter 16

It had been days. Willow lost count of how many times her had raped her. He had cut her, beat her, burned her what else was there. She was staying as strong as she could but she was losing it.

"What are we gonna do today?"

Kyle lifted her head up so he could look into her eyes. "I haven't broken you yet? Impressive."

Willow just glared. He brought out the cattle prob and zapped her a few times. The ropes were cutting through her skin. His phone rang and he answered it.

"Yeah."

"Kyle, I'm sorry. I had to tell them."

"Megan? What did you do?"

"Dom came over here the other day gave Garrett and I 24 hours to leave town. We didn't take him seriously. He almost cut off one of Garrett's fingers. I had to tell him where you are. Get out of there."

Kyle hung up he lowered Willow all the way to the floor she didn't have the strength to stand. He pulled out a zip tie put it around her wrists and cut the rope off. He picked her up over his shoulder. "Well baby looks like our time is done."

He took her to the car and threw her in the trunk as he heard the engines and sirens. He got in and sped off as they caught up to him right on his tail. He kept going then he had an idea. He sped up then jumped out of the car rolling to a stop as Rome stopped and grabbed him. His car went off the pier and landed in the water.

Rome grabbed him up and punched him over and over. Hobbs and the others caught up Dom grabbed him got him to his knees and put his hand on the wooden bench taking his knife and stabbing him through the hand using it to hold him there.

"Oh god! Oh my god!" Kyle rocked and moved in extreme pain.

"Where's my wife?!"

Kyle continued to scream.

"She wasn't in the warehouse where is she?!"

Kyle then started to laugh. He looked Dom in the face.

"She was in the trunk."

Dom took off with Brian and Hobbs and jumped after the submerged car.

Willow banged on the trunk lid as the water got higher and higher. She took a deep breath as she was completely covered. She continued to bang on the lid till she had to breath. Her lungs burned as they filled with water.

Dom got to the trunk and tried to pull it open but it didn't budge. Brian was looking for the release as Hobbs pulled a crow bar out of the back. They all had to come up for air before going back down. Brian found the release but the water was to heavy. Dom and Hobbs worked together and finally pried the trunk open. Hobbs grabbed her and swam to the top. Police officers had Kyle in cuffs beaten and bloody from the beating Rome and Tej gave him before the police got there. Tej had a blanket with him as they made it to the water's edge and Hobbs was carrying Willow to the shore. Tej wrapper the blanket to cover her since she was still in just her panties and tank top and pulled the tape off her mouth. Hobbs laid her down and started chest compressions while Dom breathed into her. They did this for several minutes before Hobbs stopped.

"Dom…"

"No!" He wailed with grief crying over her. He had never felt so much pain in his life. He took over chest compressions and breathing into her.

"Dom man, she's gone."

"No! She's not! She can't be."

He continued CPR. After a minute she started coughing up water and gasping. Hobbs rolled her onto her side so the water could come up. EMT's got there and put her on oxygen. Hobbs cut her hands free and the EMT covered her wrists with gauze. They loaded her into the ambulance and Dom rode with them.


	17. Chapter 17

They got to the hospital and she was taken back. She was conscious and alert which was a good sign. They kept her on oxygen and a doctor did an assessment.

"I want Dom...please." She started to sob

"Let us check you over first dear." A nurse said.

"No I want my husband please." She was getting hysterical. A nurse went out to the waiting room.

" we need you. Your wife is asking for you and she's not letting us look her over."

Dom looked at the others and went with the nurse. When he got back there he went right to her.

"Baby I'm here, I'm here."

"You can't leave me, don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her forehead. "Let the doctors do their job."

She started to settle down some. They looked over her body while Dom held her hand. She had puncture wounds, burn marks, and bruises. The doctor looked at her wrists.

"Nurse Shoemaker her wounds need cleaned good and bandaged up." He then looked at Willow. "Were you sexually assaulted?"

Willow nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Just the one time?"

She shook her head no. "I lost count."

"We need a rape kit and I want antibiotics and antivirals administered. I also want contraceptives. "

A nurse brought over the rape kit and the doctor lifted her blanket putting her feet in the stirrups. She tensed a lot and Dom whispered in her ear while kissing on her forehead while the doctor did what he needed to do.

After they were done and she was in scrubs Hobbs came in with a lady officer.

"How are you feeling Willow?" He asked. She didn't answer.

"Look I need to ask some uncomfortable questions. "

"I know."

"How did he get to you?"

I got home from work and when I was going upstairs the lights went out when I was getting a flashlight to check the breakers he was just there."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"I ran, tried to get away. He tackled me at one point and then there was a cloth over my face. I don't remember anything until I woke up at the warehouse hanging from the roof with tape on my mouth."

"You have burn marks and bruises."

"He hit me. He took a cattle prod to me and he burned me with his cigarettes. "

"There was evidence of sexual assault."

"Yes. He raped me. I don't know how many times before you ask."

"Did he keep you tied up the whole time?"

"Yeah until he got a phone call. I don't know what the told him but he put me down, put a zip tie around my wrists and said our time was up. He carried me to his car and put me in the trunk."

"Do you remember anything else?"

"He had someone working with him. I don't know who but they kept him in the loop of what was going on."

"I'm so sorry for everything that's happened."

"Hobbs why didn't we know he was out?"

"A letter was sent to you. It got intercepted."

Dom shook his head and wiped the stray tear from his eyes. "Meg and Garrett were helping him."

Willow sobbed out. "What did I do?"

"Nothing baby."

"I had to of done something for all this to happen. It doesn't make any sense. I had to of done something."

Dom wrapped her in a hug to soothe her. "This, none of this was because of something you did. He's just a sick person."

"I should've just stayed and took it. None of this would've happened."

He made her look at him. "No! He would've killed you."

"He's tried, what's the difference? I wish he would've just done it." She put her head in her hands and cried while Dom tried to hold it together.

"Willow if we need anything we know how to get a hold of you. I do want to let you know though Kyle is here. He has to have surgery on his hand that someone stabbed through. He has extreme nerve damage. He will be here for a few days but we are trying to keep him on a separate floor, and he will be guarded."

Willow couldn't help it, she turned and puked all over the floor. A nurse came running in and put a garbage can underneath her and helped Dom hold her hair bag. When she was done the nurse helped clean her up. Hobbs and the officer collected the evidence and left.

Dom helped Willow lay back and she just stared at the wall.

"Baby I'm gonna step out a minute and let the guys know what's going on. Okay?"

She didn't answer. Dom went out and was bombarded.

"Is she okay?" Brian asked.

Dom left his tears go and Brian helped hold him up. He leaned against the wall and wiped his face.

"He's destroyed her. She's not even there. She's completely traumatized."

Rome wiped his face. "Did she talk to Hobbs?"

"Yeah then he told her Kyle was here and she puked everywhere and hasn't said a word since."

Mia hugged her brother. "We all just have to be there for her. And you. She's strong and a fighter. She will come back to us."

"I hope so Mia. Right now I don't think she cares if she lives or dies."

He went back in with Willow and she hadn't moved at all. He sat beside her and just ran his fingers through her hair.

Later on in the night Willow looked up and saw Dom asleep. She pulled out her IV and got out of bed. She walked down the hall and looked for the room with the officers standing guard. She walked up to them and they knew exactly who she was.

"I need to see him. Please."

The lead officer thought about it then opened the door. She walked in and he was sleeping, both arms handcuffed to the bed. She saw his hand wrapped in blood-stained gauze. She walked closed and picked up his nurse call button flinging it behind the bed where he couldn't looked at him morphine drip and IV bags.

Kyle started to wake up and he smiled when he saw her.

"I wouldn't smile if I were you. This isn't a social call."

"Then why did you come?"

"I have to know why. You did all this to me for a reason. Why?"

"I told you, you pissed me off. I loved you and you left."

"You don't do stuff like this to someone you love."

"You had daddy issues and was an easy target. Wanting to be loved so bad. You brought this on yourself."

Dom woke up to see Willow gone. He walked out and had a feeling he knew where she was. He got to the room and the officers let him in. He just stood back.

Willow wanted to scream but didn't have the strength. "So because I wanted love that I never got you fed off that. Your a cruel and degrading person. For the longest time I blamed myself. I was doing something wrong or I did something to deserve what you were doing to me. What you had done to me. It was my fault." She thought further. "It wasn't my fault, it was yours. Your a sick and twisted person with no heart. Your mother couldn't love you which is why she walked out and your dad refused to love you because like you he only thinks of himself. I may have had daddy issues but you had your own issues. Poor Kyle the orphan no one wanted. You were in that group home until we left to come here. No one wanted you and that's why me leaving set you off. Another person who didn't love you. Who walked out on you because your a big disappointment."

He fought against his cuffs.

"You have tried to kill me, you ruined my life, or so you believe. You have done nothing but cause me pain. I think it's time I return the favor." She walked over and grabbed his hand squeezing.

"You bitch!"

"You haven't seen the best part yet."

She turned to his morphine drip and pressed stop. It didn't take long for the pain to set in.

"You can't do that."

"I just did. Don't try the call button. I got rid of it. They do rounds around 6AM that gives you 4 hours till a nurse checks on you. Go ahead and scream. I doubt the officers will care or hear you."

"I'll rip your insides out!"

"Good luck with that. You only have one good hand." She turned and saw Dom at the door she walked passed him and out the door, he followed.

"I thought I'd let you officers know he's in a lot of pain right now and he may start to scream."

The lead officer nodded then sat down. Kyle started screaming and the second officer started to read a magazine. She walked with Dom back to her room. She got into bed as a nurse came in.

"You took out your IV. That needed to be in." She cleaned up her wound and went to get a new IV kit to start a new IV.

She laid back in the bed and just looked up at the ceiling.

"Baby I never thought I'd see you do something like that."

"He deserved it. I'm done trusting people Dom. It's not worth it."

"You can't just shut yourself off."

"Yeah, I can."

"I love you baby."

"Love you too. But I'm still not trusting anyone else."

Dom gave up. The nurse got the IV started and told her to get some rest. She laid there and finally her eyes felt heavy. The nurse must have put something in her IV. She closed her eyes and gave in.


	18. Chapter 18

Willow was released the next day and as she and Dom were leaving orderlies were wheeling Kyle to surgery.

"What you did last night, your lucky I was handcuffed."

Willow walked passed him and pushed his bed into the wall pinning his bad hand, and she held it there.

"You wouldn't be able to do too much with one good hand. I hope they can't fix it and you have to suffer in pain the rest of your life." She left go as he wailed out in pain blood coming from his gauze.

"I'll get out again bitch and next time I will kill you."

She started walking away. "That lines getting old."

She got into Dom's car but he didn't start it right away.

"Babe you've had a rough couple of days are you okay?"

"No. I'm not. I've never hated anyone so much before Dom. I want him to die."

Dom pulled her towards him. "I know baby. I know… How about you let me do the hate and payback for the both of us."

Willow nodded then looked out the window as Dom started the car and they started home.

When they got there, everyone was at their house. Willow didn't feel like company but she put on a fake smile and walked inside. Mia hugged her first, then each of the guys. She sat on the couch and Tej sat beside her.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked.

"I'm fine. I just really wanna lay down." She got up to go upstairs and Dom went to follow her. "No I can go alone. I'm okay." She went upstairs and Dom just stood there.

"She's pushing me away."

Mia put a hand on his arm. "Give her time. She's been through a lot and she needs to process everything."

"I don't wanna lose her."

"Neither do any of us." Rome said

Willow went upstairs and went straight to the bathroom and stripped down, turning the water to scalding hot, and getting in the shower. She let the water hit her and burn her skin. She scrubbed till there was nothing left to scrub. She stayed there until the water washed her tears and pain away. When the water went cold she got out dried and went into her bedroom to put on sweatpants and a long sleeved T. Her hair was still ringing wet but she didn't care. She sat in the window seat and just watched. Watched people in their normal everyday lives. Things ran through her head until she couldn't take it anymore so she tried to lay down.

Dom poured coffee for everyone as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Maybe she should talk to someone?" Tej offered.

"Yeah the doctor said the same thing. She said she didn't need to."

Mia put her head in her hands. "We can help her through this, right?"

Brian kissed Mia on the head. "Of course we will."

There was a knock on the door so Rome answered it.

"Hey Hobbs."

"Hey."

"Coffee? " Dom asked.

"Yeah sure. This isn't a social call though."

Dom handed him a cup of coffee then leaned against the counter.

"What's up then?"

Hobbs pulled an evidence bag from his pocket that held a phone.

"I'm not suppose to show you this. I think you should know though." He pulled the phone out and turned it on. He pulled up the video gallery and gave it to Dom.

"What am I looking at?"

"Dom he videoed it…. All of it."

Dom looked at the phone. Did he want to see this? Could he stand it? He closed his eyes and picked a video pressing play.

Kyle's voice was heard taunting Willow. Telling her to look at the camera. You could hear Willow screaming through the tape. Then you saw him take her by the throat from behind as he entered her, a smile on his face. There was more taunting and things being done to Willow. Dom got pissed and turned it off knocking the chair over as he got up. Hobbs put the phone back in the evidence bag as Brian tried to calm Dom down.

"Dom you need to calm down."

"The things he did to her. How can she come back after that? He did things to her….. No one should ever go through that. That was just one video man. There were more on there."

"You can't think of that man. You gotta be strong… for her."

Dom leaned against the wall in the hall sliding to kneel on the floor. He felt nothing but rage and murder. He was gonna get revenge for Willow somehow.

Dome went back to the table and sat down. "What's gonna happen Hobbs?"

"His lawyer want to deal. The DA doesn't. They think they can get 20 yrs for all the charges he has on him. His lawyer wants 10."

"10? Do they know what he did?"

"Yeah. They know."

Willow made her way downstairs and stopped to listen when she heard Hobbs talking.

"Those videos will be entered into evidence if this goes to trial. Everyone will see what he did to her and she will have to face it all."

Willow entered the kitchen. "Videos? There's videos?" Her stomach turned.

Dom stood up and went to reach for her but she backed up.

"Don't touch me!" Her stomach couldn't handle it anymore she ran for the trash and threw up. Dom held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Please leave me alone." She grabbed some paper towels and got out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Mia followed her. When Willow got to her bedroom she was pacing.

"Willow it's okay."

She rounded on Mia. "How is this okay? What he did to me…. I don't want to relive it!"

Mia stopped her from pacing. "Will, your my sister and I love you. We all love you. He needs to go down for this or he will do it again. You didn't deserve any of what he did, but do you want him free?"

Willow shook her head no then hung onto Mia for support. Mia hugged her back.

"Shhh. I know you can do this and we will be there every step of the way as long as you want us there."

"I don't want you to see the videos. Please."

"We won't we will wait outside when they show them."

"Thank you."

Mia held onto her for a good while. Willow needed every piece of support from them they had to offer.

When Mia walked downstairs Dom hugged her.

"She needs space Dom. She feels like she's suffocating and she needs to breathe."

"That's gonna be hard Mia. I don't want to let her go. I wanna protect her from all of this."

"You can but if she doesn't fight back now she's never gonna heal."

"Your right."

After everyone left that night Dom went upstairs and saw she was sleeping so he just stood in the doorway and watched her for a bit like she would disappear if he blinked. He felt so distant from her and she was right there all because of Kyle. He was having Mia come sit with her for a bit tomorrow. He knew where Kyle was and he had a lot of people there who owed him. He was cashing in tomorrow. He couldn't do the damage himself, but this would do.

Willow had nightmares all night so they ended up watching the sun come up together.

When morning came Willow had finally fallen asleep on the couch. Brian came over because Mia had a shift. Dom leaned over and kissed the top of Willow's head before looking at Brian.

"I won't be long. She's not talking much or eating right now. Just keep her company."

"Dom I got this brother."

Dom left and Brian sat in the chair. He turned the TV on low and kept watch.

Dom signed in at the prison and was taken back to a table to wait for the person he was visiting.

After a few minutes this 6ft built guy came out and sat down across from him.

"Spiker."

"Torretto. How ya doin?"

"Been better."

"What's up man?"

"There's a guy in here, Kyle Edwards. I want him to suffer. I want him to bleed."

"What'd he do to piss you off?"

"He took my wife. Beat her, raped her, tortured her. He was her abusive ex and this was his retaliation for her finally leaving him. I want him to feel nothing but pain."

"You got it man. I'll put the word out. You know what happens to rapists here. They go down."

"That's why I came to you. I know your sister had a similar situation. I'm sorry about that man."

"Yeah but you took care of him for me. I'm gonna repay the favor. Don't worry he will get his."

"Thanks man." Dom shook his hand then got up to leave. "Make sure he knows who the message is coming from."

"You got it." The officer came over and took Spiker back while Dom left. He stopped by the bakery and picked up some of the bagels Willow liked and her favorite frozen coffee.

Brian was flipping through channels when Willow stirred. She opened her eyes and jumped up till it registered it was Brian. She calmed down and sat back under the blanket.

"Where's Dom?"

"He had to run a quick errand. He'll be right back."

Willow didn't say much more.

"Can I get you something?"

"No. Thank you."

He saw her cover up more. "Are you cold. I can get you another blanket."

"I'm fine."

"I wish I could make your pain go away. I have no clue what your going through, but I know your hurting, and I just wanna take it away."

"Thanks. I hate feeling this way. I let Dom down."

"You didn't let Dom down. He feels like he left you down. We all do."

"6 years, I put up with it for 6 years and I finally get away and he does the worst to me. I thought things would be better. I'd be safe."

"You should've been safe. I'm so sorry you've went through everything you have. We won't let you down again. You have my word."

Willow sat quietly just staring into space when Dom got home.

"I brought you a coffee and those bagels you like." He sat them down but she didn't move towards them.

He and Brian went out into the kitchen.

"How'd she do?"

"She talk a bit. She feels like she let you down. Said she thought things would get better when she left him and she'd be safe. I told her we all left her down and that would never happen again."

"Thanks Bro." Dom gave him a manly hug then he walked Brian out.

Willow waited till they were outside then she went upstairs. Her stomach was turning again. She went to the bathroom to throw up.

Dom knocked on the door. "Baby, do you need anything?"

"No." She choked out. She washed her face and looked in the mirror. She hated what she saw. Before she knew it, she hit the mirror breaking it and cutting her hand in the process. Dom came in and saw what had happened he wrapped her hand in a towel and took her out to the bedroom setting her on the bed and grabbing the first aid kit.

"I'm so angry. I hate myself. I don't wanna feel this pain anymore."

"Baby lets get you to talk to someone. I think it'll help. You can also talk to me. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

"I can't right now."

"No pressure when your ready you let me know what you wanna do. I'll support your decision."

"Thank you."

"You can't hurt yourself though. That's giving him control. Don't let him have that."

"It's hard."

"I know it is, but you can do it."


	19. Chapter 19

Kyle was walking the yard with the other inmates minding his business.

"You Edwards?"

Kyle turned to see 3 big guys all with tattoos.

"Who wants to know?"

The bigger guy backed him up into a fence. "Names Spiker. I gotta message for you."

"Really? From who?"

"Dominic Torretto said it's open season " Spiker then punched him in the gut doubling him over, then punched him in the face to get him to one knee then kicked him in the face taking him to the ground.

"Your not so tough. Guess your only tough when your beating on girls. This is just the beginning. Words out. Your gonna suffer."

Kyle looked up from the ground. The other 2 guys started stomping on him.

Spiker laughed and crossed his arms. "I'd watch your back everywhere here. Some guys are looking at your ass as fresh meat."

The guys stopped and they all 3 walked away. Kyle just laid there looking up at the sky. He had to get out of there. He got up and limped to the guard.

"Man didn't you see that?"

"I didn't see a thing. Your gonna find out real quick some of us mind our own business. Also Torretto made an impression while he was here. He made friends. I'd watch my back. Now get back to your cell."

He called the rest inside and the whole way to his cell Kyle looked up and people were looking at him. The pressure was already setting in. He had to come up with something quick. Put in for a transfer or something.

-zzzz-

Weeks later:

Willow's days ran together as she tried hard to be herself. She did the house work, cleaned, did the shopping and went back to work all on a loop. She never remembered how she got from one place to another, she was just on auto pilot. Then at the end of everyday she would take a shower and go to bed without eating anything. She never made physical contact with anyone if she didn't have to. Everyone knew she was trying but it wasn't the same. She barely talked or associated with anyone. She wasn't there fully.

Rome stopped over to the house to check on her Dom had everyone checking in on her when she was home. He knocked on the door and she answered before going back to washing the dishes.

"How's it going today baby girl?"

"I'm still here and I'm not doing anything stupid. You can report that back to Dom."

Rome sat on the counter taking an apple. "We all just care."

"Yeah. I know. That's what you all say." She turned to look at him. "I just wanna be left alone. Why can't you all get that?"

"Because we never turn our back on family."

She dried her hands and walked to the stairs to go upstairs. "Baby sitting me isn't making it better Rome."

She headed upstairs and Rome just stood in the living room before heading out the door tossing his apple in the trash on the way out the kitchen door.

Willow watched him leave from the window. She sat on the bed before laying down and trying to take a nap.

Rome got back to the garage and Dom was filling out paperwork.

"How is she?"

"She's aggravated and doesn't want babysat anymore. She's miserable Dom. She's not there anymore man. We may have to accept that."

"She's not gone. She will get better. She has to. I can't lose her."

"Maybe you try to get her to talk to someone again. She needs to get this out." Brian said wiping his hands off. "Maybe we aren't enough to get her through this."

"I can't give up on her."

"It's not giving up. It's bringing in back up."

Tej came out from under a car he was working on. "We need to back off before we lose her for good."

Dom hated that they were right. He went back to the car he was working on with Brian.

Willow awoke with a start and rubbed her face to make the nightmare go away. She wrapped her arms around her knees and just sat there.

"I wish I could turn it all off."

She looked at the clock then went to fix dinner before sitting under a blanket on the couch. Dom got home and went to wash up.

"Aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry. I'm going upstairs."

"Baby I think you need to talk to someone. You fading away and I can't stand watching it happen."

"Then leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Your trying to push me away ,all of us away. It's not working. We love you whether you like it or not."

"I hate that I feel this way! It doesn't go away. No matter what I do it doesn't go away."

"Baby it won't on it's own. You need help."

"Fine. I'll go."

"Jace wants to come see you. Why not let him. Maybe he can help."

"I don't wanna see him right now. It's to much"

"Okay. I'll let him know. I'll make you the appointment tomorrow. "

Willow just walked upstairs. Dom ran a hand over his head in frustration. He gripped the back of a chair and growled out to release his anger. He was losing her.

He went to take a shower and went to bed that night. She laid away from him and he sighed before turning off the light and staring into the darkness.

The next morning he made her the appointment and took her.

She went in by herself and sat on the couch.

"My names Willow. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, and what's the real answer?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well your husband gave me a little run down. Your not fooling him with pretending to be fine. Your not doing yourself any good by not feeling."

"I hate what I'm feeling."

"Well that's something."

"I don't know what you want from me."

"It's not about what I or anyone else wants. You shouldn't have to pretend to be anything with your family and friends. They're worried about you."

Willow stood up and look out the window. "I'm angry. I hate that this happened. I'm angry that Dom left it happen. He said I was safe with him, and look at what's happened."

"Do you really blame Dom?"

Willow swallowed and look at . "No. I blame Kyle. He did all this and I blame myself for not putting a stop to it sooner. I did it for 6 years and never once put a stop to it. I let it happen, the abuse. I should've put a stop to it the first time it happened but I didn't. I just left it happen."

"You think you let this happen to you?"

"Yes. If I had put a stop to it before maybe none of this would've happened."

"Maybe it would've. You can't live in what ifs Willow. Things happen and the way to get over them is to deal with them. Your friends and family are trying to help. They care."

"I don't want them to care. I just want to be left alone. I want to disappear."

"The feelings you have need to be expressed. It's the only way your going to be able to deal with this."

Willow didn't say anything.

"Quit pushing the ones who care about you away. Take back your power that he took. Don't let him take everything from you. He took your will and esteem, he took your ability to say no and then he took whatever else he wanted. Don't let him take anymore."

When her session was over Willow walked out with Dom and her therapist. She made her next appointment and they left.

The car ride was silent for a bit until Willow finally spoke.

"I blamed you."

"What?"

"You said I was safe with you and it all still happened. I blamed you. I blame me for not stopping it all sooner. I feel like this is all my fault. Blaming you was an easy out though."

"Baby I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything. Kyle did all this and he should have to pay." She looked over at Dom. "I want to face him in court."

"Are you sure?"

"It can't get any worse. I need to face this and learn to heal."

"I'm sorry if we were all smothering you."

"I know you all care. I just didn't want you to. It's hard knowing that you all care after what happened. I feel like you should all just not care."

"Well that's not going to happen." He went to grab for her hand but stopped. Willow then did something she hadn't done in a while she grabbed his hand and held it.

Dom smiled but didn't do anything else. He was letting her do things in her own time.

They got home and someone was on their porch. Dom greeted Hobbs with a hand shake and left him in. Willow stood against the counter and waited as they talked.

"Dom the trial is set to start 3 months from now. I thought I'd let you know. Kyle also put in a transfer apparently he's getting attacked everyday."

"Such a pity."

"Hobbs, I wanna talk at the trial."

"Dom said he didn't think that would be something you would wanna do or would benefit you."

"I need to do this."

Hobbs looked at Dom who nodded.

"I'll let the DA know. They were hoping you would change your mind. Your statement can change a lot of things."

Willow nodded then walked into the living room.

"How's she doing?"

Dom shrugged. "Taking it day by day."

Hobbs and Dom talked a little more before he showed Hobbs out and went to join Willow on the couch.

"I can do this Dom."

"I know you can. You can beat him."

"I have to. I want back the power he has over me. I don't wanna be his victim anymore."

"I'll be there with ya."

"You all will?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Dom wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how until she grabbed his hand and put it on her face for his to caress. He missed feeling her, touching her. He felt like a piece of himself went missing when she wasn't there. He felt hope in that moment, hope he was starting to lose.


	20. Chapter 20

Things started to slowly get a little better. Willow started eating more and interacting with their friends. 2 and a half months before trial the DA was coming over today to prep her for court. Dom was leaving them alone. Willow didn't want him there.

"Willow I'm DA Clark. We're going to get you ready for this fight and the defense attorney is going to really get into your back story. Your relationship with . is there anything that you think they can use against you?"

"Our whole relationship was a lie. It was filled with bruises and hurt and pain. There's a lot they can hit me with."

"Did you wanna go over you relationship with me. If we can bring in a history of violence and make it all connect we can show history and motive. He knew what he was doing and had malicious intent."

Willow went over everything she could think of. Her whole relationship with District Attorney left out everything. Things no one else knew. When she was done the DA was in a state of shock. They went over questions and things the defense could ask. When Dom got back they finished. The DA packed up.

"I will see you in court. We prep again before the day but you have a couple months to prepare. Take a deep breath and remember you have his life in your hands. You get to take back whatever he's taken from you."

"Thank you." She showed the DA out and looked at Dom.

"Are you sure you wanna be there tomorrow?" She asked him.

"Nothing that comes out tomorrow is gonna change the way I feel about you." He rubbed her arms.

She needed to make the leap. She wanted to feel again, she needed to know he didn't feel any different about her. It'd been months and she needed to move forward. She leaned up and kissed him. He was shocked but he left her go with it. She continued to kiss him and he kissed her back. When she gave him the okay he deepened the kiss needing this just as much as she did. She pulled him with her to the couch and he ended up on top of her. He looked into her eyes for signs of fear, there was none. They both ended up grabbing at each others clothes needing the contact. Dom left her lead. This was all her. He watched her face the whole time for any sign that she was done or afraid but she kept going. He knew she was trying to see where they stood. He left her.

He took his time with her watching for signs but had none. He enjoyed being with his wife again and when they were finished, he covered them with the cover over the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as she faced away from him. He kissed her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

She smiled even though he couldn't see it. "Yes. I've missed that."

"I've missed you."

"I'm sorry I shut you out."

"I'm just glad your back."

"Tomorrow a lot of stuff is gonna come out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm holding you to that."

He stood up put on his boxers and picked her up in the blanket causing her to laugh.

"God I missed that sound." He carried her upstairs to bed.

The next morning after she showered and dressed Dom had picked up the living room. They waited for everyone to get there. When they did Willow came downstairs and ran to hug Mia. Mia smed and hugged her back hard then each of the guys got hugged to.

"I really appreciate you guys for not giving up on me. Thank you for not giving up at all."

Rome smiled. "We got you baby girl. Family for life."

They headed out and walked into the courthouse. She stayed strong until she stopped in the middle of the hallway as they brought Kyle in. Her heart rate picked up and so did her breathing. She tried to hold it together but ended up walking back out the door. They all followed her as she stood out there breathing hard.

Dom put a hand on her back.

"I can't breathe. I'm gonna be sick." Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them angrily. That was when she picked up on her emotion she wasn't scared or upset. She was pissed. She looked at Dom who kissed her on the head and they headed back in.

Kyle was worried. There were a number of things she could say that would ruin him. His lawyer got the tape thrown out as mis lead evidence. The DA was looking for ways to get it back in. Without the videos it was all her word against his.

There were several experts brought in to testify to his sanity and state of mind. Then the DA called Willow to the stand.

Willow took her oath and sat down.

" , how do you know the defendant?"

"He was my boyfriend."

"How long were you together?"

"About 6 years."

"How was your relationship?"

"Sometimes it was nice, most times it was painful and miserable."

"How so?"

"We met when I was 16. I was a cheerleader and he was on the football team. He asked me out and I was excited that he asked. He treated me really good for a while."

"Then what happened?"

Kyle's lawyer stood up. "What does this have to do with this case?"

"It shows intent your honor and a cycle he kept." She looked back at Willow. "What happened?"

"He started to do things that hurt me. We went to a bonfire one evening and a guy friend of mine was talking to me. He lost it and dragged me from the party saying I was embarrassing him. I didn't understand and then when we got into his car he slammed my face into the dash. He apologized and said he didn't mean it. I believed him, I thought it was because I made him so mad."

"Were there other times?"

"Yes. Weeks would go by and I would say something wrong or do something wrong and he'd hit me. I learned how to hide my bruises and keep the secret. We went to junior prom and he was so sweet, he went to dance with a friend of mine and her boyfriend asked me to dance so I did. He pulled me from the guy and punched him then pushed me out of the dance. He backhanded me and called me a whore. Told me if I wanted to slut around it wasn't gonna be while I was with him. He left me there to walk home by myself."

"Was he always like this with you?"

"Off and on. He'd hurt me then apologize I'd buy it and then it'd happen all over again. Then end of my junior year we were at the end of the year party. He locked the doors and told me he'd waited long enough. I was his girlfriend I needed to act like it, and then he kissed me. I tried to push him off but he just kept kissing me. I yelled for him to stop that I wasn't ready for that part of a relationship. He grabbed me by the throat pushed me to the back seat and pushed my skirt up and forced himself into me. When he was done he got out of the car and I just laid there in shock."

"So he raped you before?"

"Yes." Willow wiped a few tears away.

"What else happened?"

She looked at Dom and closed her eyes. "I found out a month later I was pregnant."

"What did do with that?"

"He told me to take care of it. It was all my fault and he wasn't gonna be a dad."

"What did you do?"

"I broke up with him. He tried to get back with me but I tried to stand my ground. He asked me to go to a party with him and we would talk, he would be a good father…. I went and when we walked off to talk he waited till we were far enough away and he pushed me down the incline. I hit 2 trees and a rock. I had a broken collarbone, cracked ribs, a broken pelvis, a fractured knee and I lost the baby. I never told anyone I was pregnant and I didn't have to tell anyone I lost the baby."

"Did you confront ?"

"He came to see me. Told me it was an accident, I fell. When I told him he did this to me he grabbed me by the knee and squeezed and told me if I knew what was good for me I'd keep my mouth shut and show everyone we had a good relationship."

"What did you do?"

"I listened. I fought back when he would attack me as best I could and then I just gave up. It was my fault. I did something wrong and that's why he hurt me. When we moved to LA after I graduated things settled down some. I was still hiding bruises but I played the good girlfriend."

"Thank you ."

The defense attorney stood up and greeted Willow.

"You say your relationship was so bad but yet you stayed."

"I was afraid to leave."

"Well you eventually did."

"I left when he took things to far. He used a belt and beat me to where I had welts on my back, and then he was drunk and tried to rape me. I hit him with a lamp and I left. I went to my friend Mia's and her and her brother, and friends left me stay there that night and helped me move out the next day."

"You keep claiming he raped you yet you had consensual sex with him in your relationship."

"I wouldn't call it that. I gave up fighting back and just left him do what he wanted. It made things easier."

"You say he kidnapped you and raped you for days. What if you were reconciling with your old boyfriend and got caught."

"I wouldn't do that. I was finally free. I wouldn't go back and I'm happily married."

"It's not rape if you change your mind through the act."

"If it was consensual then what did he tie me up and tape my mouth shut while he taped everything."

"Your honor those tapes are not entered into evidence. They can not be mentioned.

"I will have the statement stricken from the record and the jury will disregard. "

The defense attorney went back to Willow. "Isn't it true you went with willingly?"

"No. He knocked me out. He came into my house and attacked me, he took me. I didn't say yes to anything."

The defense released the witness. Willow stepped down and walked out. Dom went to go after her but Brian stopped him and went.

Kyle smiled from where he sat and then Dom remembered something.

Brian caught up with Willow.

"Hey you're okay."

"How can she say I wanted it? Who does that?"

"It's her job. She has to make him look not guilty. "

"What if the jury believes that?"

"They won't."

People started coming out of the courtroom a recess was called. Dom caught up with the DA.

"You can't get those videos into evidence but what if someone had one sent to them?"

"I could use that. It's shared evidence not the initial videos."

"He sent me a video." Dom took out his phone turned it on and showed her the video he taped from the video call Kyle made to him. Hobbs told him that could come in handy."

The DA watched the video and gave it to her assistant. "We can use this."

It was entered into evidence and given to the judge and defense attorney.

Court was back in session and the DA called Dom to the stand.

He gave his oath and sat down.

" do you remember when you met your wife?"

"Yes I do. She was at a race with Kyle And it was love at first sight."

"When did you find out about her relationship with ?"

"She always acted weird like she was hiding something. I didn't think it was the abuse though. When she came over to our house that night and we saw the bruises and welts on her back we knew what she was hiding."

"What did you do when your wife was taken?"

"I lost it. It was the worst feeling of my life. Not knowing if she was hurt or alive."

"What happened in that evening."

"We had Hobbs there and we were trying to find her when I got a video call from Kyle and he raped my wife with me watching. Hobbs told me to tape the call so I did."

"Your honor we have entered into evidence the video call from to ."

The bailiff hooked up a screen to the phone and pressed play. You could see Willow tied up and her mouth taped. She was screaming and crying while Ke taunted Dom and then Raped her laughing while he did. You could see the pain on her face as she tried to scream. The jury was mortified.

"No more questions your honor."

The defense stood up. "I have no questions at this time."

Dom looked at Kyle and Kyle's smile was gone. He knew he was done.


	21. Chapter 21

Court let out for the day and Dom took Willow's hand and led her out the door. When they got to the parking lot Dom hugged her.

"I didn't realize how bad it really was for you."

"No one did. It's the past. I just wanna leave it there."

Tej leaned against the car. "I'm so sorry we couldn't save you sooner."

"I don't think I wanted to be saved. I think on some level I felt I deserved it."

"You didn't." Brian said.

"I know that now."

They got in the cars and went home for the day tomorrow was another day. Willow took a shower that night and looked in the mirror. The tiny thing in her hands held her future.

Court proceedings were going strong into day 4. Kyle's lawyer was trying everything to put a spin on the story to give reasonable doubt.

Kyle was on the stand and nothing he was saying was making him look good.

"I know I hurt her. I'm so sorry that I did. There's something not right in my head and I'm being seen by a psychologist. I never meant to hurt her. I grew up in a poor household and saw how my father treated my mother. It was all I knew."

"How do you feel about being called a rapist? "

"I would never do that if I was right in the head. I never raped her before. She wanted to have sex and the video she agreed with. She wanted to show Dom that she wanted more. She liked to get kinky."

"How do you mean?"

"She was always wanting held down and her hair pulled. She liked it rough. That's not something I should be punished for."

"Can you tell us about your sexual relationship with ?

"It was wild. I may have gotten to aggressive when we first had sex but she was in to it. After that we were doing it in the school bathroom. Or a bus to an away game. She liked to do it in public the more public the better. She liked me to pin her down or get her from behind and pull her hair. She was into it. That call I made to Dom was her idea. She wanted to him to know she was taking me back."

"Thank you ."

The prosecution stood up and walked up front.

"You say she liked it rough. So rough that she needed to be hospitalized?"

"We got a little overly rough sometimes."

"What about in high school?"

"I know I was wrong but my dad treated my mom like that and I just thought that's how it was supposed to be."

"What about anger management classes?"

"I took classes and thought I was okay. She didn't want to be caught cheating so we came up with this story to feed her husband. She was totally into it."

"Then why was she in so much shock she needed to be hospitalized? If she wanted it so bad why did you try to kill her?"

She brought out the pictures of the car in the ocean, her wounds after the attack and the crime scene.

"If she wanted it so badly why did you put her in a trunk and drive the car off the pier?"

Kyle didn't say anything.

"No more questions your honor."

Kyle was released he sat back down and looked at the jury before looking back at Willow. Dom put his arm around her and whispered in her ear.

Both sides gave their closing arguments and then the jury was left to deliberate. Everyone walked across the street to have dinner. Willow was so nervous she couldn't keep anything down so she didn't eat anything. It was over an hour later that Dom got the call the jury was in. They headed back and sat down. The judge came in everyone stood then sat. 6 years all led up to this one instance in life. Everything she went through, what she fought for, what she was fighting for now was going to be in the hands of 12 people. The judge asked for the verdict and Dom grabbed her hand, Mia grabbed the other. She didn't even breath afraid it would affect the outcome.

"Madame chair person you may read the verdict."

"We the jury find the defendant... guilty of all charges."

Dom hugged her as she smiled and cried tears of happiness for the first time in a long time. She stood with everyone as the judge made his exit. Sentencing was going to be tomorrow. Kyle stared at her as he was handcuffed and to be remanded until sentencing. He gave her the deadliest glare and all she could do was smile. She felt so much relief and freedom. She had always felt tied to him even when with Dom and married. Kyle had his hand around her throat and she couldn't ever get free. Today the hold was gone. Everyone hugged her and they walked out of the court house to watch akyle get loaded into the cop car taking him back to prison. Tej clapped his hands.

"We gotta celebrate. Now your nerves can settle down maybe you can keep some food down. Willow didn't look at any of them her eyes on Kyle who was staring at her.

"I don't think my stomach will settle for a while."

"What do ya mean?" Rome asked. She should be happy and feel better.

"I'm thinking it'll be upset for at least another 6 and a half months."

Dom turned her to face him. "What?"

"I'm just guessing the time frame could be more or less."

"Are you…."

"Pregnant? Yeah, I am."

Dom yelled in happiness and swung her around. "Are you serious?"

"I took the test the other day. I didn't know how to say it with everything going on."

Dom got clapped on the back and congratulated while Willow was kissed and hugged. Mia was so excited.

"When are you going to the doctor?"

"I don't know. I haven't made an appointment yet. I've been kinda busy."

Brian hugged her again. "Well now you got no excuse."

She watched the cop car pull away. This day was the perfect day.

"I'll make the appointment tomorrow. Today, I wanna enjoy the feeling of winning."

Mia put her arm around her and they headed to their cars. Today was the day she gained her life back.

They got back to the house ordered pizzas and the guys had beer.

"So now things can get back to normal right?" Rome asked.

Willow giggled "at least for a few months and then we have another challenge to handle… diapers and bottles."

Tej took a bite of pizza. "I'm an expert I got nieces and nephews. Rome on the other hand, I wanna see him change a diaper."

"Oh I don't do diapers. I'm off the books until the kid is potty trained."

Dom laughed. "Guess we will see."

Willow ate some pizza then curled up on the couch and while everyone talked she fell asleep. Dom covered her up and kissed her forehead then they all got back to their conversations. Dom felt like life was finally beginning for them. This was the next chapter, and he couldn't wait.

The next day Hobbs sat in the courtroom waiting for Kyle to be sentenced. Dom didn't want Willow there or the stress on her. Hobbs understood that.

" you have been found guilty of 6 charges do you have anything you wanna say before sentencing?"

"I know I did wrong. I'm sorry about it and I'll never do it again."

"That is the most pathetic apology I have ever heard. Your actions were damaging and vengeful. You tortured this one girl for years for no reason other then you could. Nothing gives you the right to treat a human being as if they do not matter. The abuse and sexual assault you were found guilty of along with other charges ranging from kidnapping to assault in the 2nd degree were some of the most extreme encounters I've seen. I am sentencing you to 18 years with the change of parole at 15. I hope you really do some self reflection on your actions. In the event that you are released at 15 years it is my recommendation that you have no contact with ."

Kyle didn't say anything he just sat there. When the judge dismissed Hobbs came over to Kyle.

"Well I think you finally got what you deserved. Now Willow, Dom and their child can live with no fear."

"Their baby?"

"Yep. They have a perfect little family while you rot in a cell. It's called retribution."

Kyle was taken out and looked back at Hobbs.

"The cell won't keep me forever."

"Yeah but by the time you get out no one will remember or care."

Time was going to move forward and he would only be able to count his days away. He knew what waited for him at the prison. Dom's friends who have been beating on him for months. She won. He couldn't let that fly. Somehow he had to figure this out. This couldn't be his end.


	22. Chapter 22

To say things were good was an understatement, things were beyond great. Dom and Willow's relationship was on top. Mia and Brian were getting married, Rome was seeing someone and Tej was getting serious with his girlfriend. Everyone was doing good and it was like the last year never happened.

Willow and Dom waited in the waiting room for their ultrasound. Today they got to find out what they were having and both were on pins and needles. Dom treated her like glass he was so careful with everything he did around her. She wasn't working at the moment because Dom was worried about her working at the bar. Benny understood and told her if she needed a job later she had one. She needed the break to really put things in perspective.

"Willow Torretto."

She and Dom stood up and followed the nurse back. Willow laid on the bed and then lifted her shirt. Her little belly showing. The nurse tucked a towel underneath her pants to keep the gel from getting on them. She squirted some gel and her belly and moved the little wand around.

"Are we hoping for one more than the other?"

"Just a healthy baby." Dom said watching the screen.

The nurse took measurements and pictures then focused more on the baby. The little arms, legs, body. Willow couldn't believe this little person was growing inside her.

"Your having a healthy little girl."

Dom kissed Willow and they looked back at the screen. The nurse printed off pictures and they headed over to the garage. Mia was there before her shift talking to Brian.

Mia stuck the picture in front of Mia.

"Is this my niece or nephew?"

Willow wanted to screw with her. "We want to wait till we have it to find out."

"What? Come on, really?"

Willow laughed at Mia's whining. "Your looking at your niece."

"Oooohhh a niece! Yay!" Mia hugged them both and looked at the picture again. Brian came over and looked at it then laughed.

"Hey Dom it looks just like ya."

Dom flipped him off. "She's gonna look like her momma."

"Excuse me." Willow went around Dom and headed to the bathroom.

Rome patted Dom on the shoulder. "Now we got a girl to protect."

"Yup."

-zzzz-

Kyle sat in his cell and thought about the things he did. He should've just killed her when he had the chance. He screwed up, bow he was being beaten up and targeted daily thanks to Torretto. He was stuck for 15 years at least. He wrote to his lawyer about an appeal and claiming mental instability. At least if he got that he would only have to do time in a sanitarium until he was no longer a threat. He could pull that off. Maybe he could get it right. He thought of the knife slicing through her chest or his hands around her neck as she struggled for air. These thoughts made him smile. Maybe he was mentally unstable. It didn't matter as long as he got out of here.

He marked the day on his calendar. One more day down.

-zzzz-

Willows pregnancy seemed to be flying by. They were now at 6months. They had started setting up the nursery and getting little things to put away. She was waiting until her baby shower before buying anything major. She heard a knock on the door and walked downstairs to get it.

"Hey Hobbs. How are you?"

"I'm good. Look at you." He kissed her on the cheek and she left him in.

"Is Dom home?"

"Um, no he's at the garage. Is everything okay?"

"No not really. Can you get him here? I really need to talk to him."

"Sure." She called the garage and Dom said he'd be right there. He was closing anyways.

When Dom got there Hobbs asked to speak to him privately. Willow was suspicious but left them go outside with a couple beers. She went back up to the nursery to hang the border she picked out.

"So what's up Hobbs?"

"We got a problem Dom."

Dom sat on the porch banister and waited for him to continue.

"I got the call today, Kyle is going back to court."

"For what?"

"He wants an appeal and he claiming temporary insanity for his actions."

"You gotta be kidding me. Hobbs she can't go through this again. She's pregnant for god's sake."

"I understand that. The appeal has already been put in motion he's seeing psychologists and they are looking into his claim. His sentence may be considered void if they find his appeal to have cause."

"Does that mean he'll get out?"

"If his claim is made credible he will go to a court appointed sanitarium until he is deemed no longer a threat to himself or others."

"So he can get out. Everything she went through was for nothing!"

Dom stood up and threw his beer in the yard breaking the bottle before he leaned against the house.

"Hobbs this will destroyer her. She finally feels like she won against him and now that's just gonna pulled out from under her? That's not fair to her Hobbs. "

"I know man. Look I wanted to tell you before it got out. I figured it's better to come from you and me then someone else."

Dom ran a frustrated hand over his head. After a minute they headed back inside. They walked upstairs and watched as she put the bedding in the crib. Dom's whole world was right there.

"Hobbs, I can't tell her right now. I can't do that to her. Not right now."

"It's your choice Dom."

Willow turned around and smiled. "What do ya think?"

Dom laughed and put on a poker face. "I think the house is gonna be taken over by barbies and mermaids. The nursery looks great though."

Hobbs looked around. "What is that? Bears?"

"Yes. So did you guys get stuff worked out?"

"Yeah baby Hobbs just wanted my opinion on something." He put his arms around her and gave Hobbs a look that said this was how he wanted this to go.

After Hobbs left Willow made dinner and Dom pretended to watch tv. He had to find a way to stop this from happening. He wouldn't let anything happen to his family. Kyle may be mentally unstable but he knew what he was doing and he continues to do them. He didn't deserve a light sentence.

-zzzz-

A few weeks passed and he got the official letter from his lawyer. An appeal was set and they were looking at what the psychologists had to say before coming to a decision. He smiled as he read the letter again. So far he had them thinking he was completely off it and it seemed to be working. He wondered what Willow thought of this. Was she worried? Looking for him in the shadows? How was she gonna protect that little baby from him, the big bad monster.

-zzzz-

Willow still had no clue and it was eating Dom up. He was working on a motor with Tej when he got pissed off and threw a wrench.

"Man what is up?"

Brian and Rome watched him pace the garage before growling and pushed a chair over.

"He's getting out."

"Who? What are you talking about?" Brian asked he'd seen Dom mad, this was something different.

"Kyle! Hobbs told me a few weeks ago that he was filing an appeal to get claimed temporary insanity or some shit. Hobbs called last night he got the green light. They're moving him today to a sanitarium until he's considered no longer a threat."

Dom leaned on the desk for support.

No one could believe it.

"What's Will say bout all this?" Rome wondered. "Is she okay?"

"That's the best part. My wife is fine because she knows nothing about it. I can't tell her this. It will destroy her and she's due in a few months. I can't do that to her."

Brian put a hand on Dom's shoulder. "What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. I can't take the security she feels right now away from her. I don't know how she would handle this. It has to stay here between us."

Everyone agreed and decided to put it in the back of their minds for now.

-zzzz-

Kyle got to his room and laid in the bed. He could pull this off no problem. The hard part was over. Now he needed to pretend to get better. He would take the meds do the therapy and put on the best show he could.


End file.
